Make it Through Whatever
by Dahliaaa
Summary: Ally is a girl who goes through so much in her life. She recently lost her mother and her father isn't handling it very well. He tends to take his anger out on her and she puts up with it for the sake of hope. Austin is a part of the Populars, a society who bullies Ally because she is different. What happens when Ally's father takes his anger out too far? How does Ally get away?
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually my first story here on fanfiction... or the internet period. Please review tell me how I should make it better (: I am looking forward to writing another chapter soon!  
_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Austin & Ally. If I did, I would be sitting on a huge pile of money wondering how to get Auslly back together._**

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

Nothing was ever the same after my mom passed on last year. Our family was actually perfect when she was around. No one ever screamed at me; no one ever beat me; no one ever blamed me for her demise. Most of all, no one ever stole what was rightfully mine. I'd rather not say it out loud, it hurts too much.

My mom was what kept me going. She inspired me to follow my dreams. At one point, I even conquered my stage fright. But everything came crashing down the day my mother came home from her doctor's appointment with the life wrecking news that she had gotten cancer.

At first, they told us that it was manageable and that we had nothing to worry about, then it just got worse and worse. Money was tight and it got more difficult to pay for her treatment. Then she gave up. And giving up was the death of her.

Dad immediately began soaking his matters in alcohol. I haven't seen my dad sober in the longest time. I try my hardest to keep away from him because whenever I'm around him, I get hurt in more ways than one.

All I want is my life to go back to normal. All I want is someone to help me or praise my existence. All I want is my mom.

On top of all of the shit that goes on in my life, I have to deal with immature Populars at Marino High, safe to say it is indeed the second worst place that I have ever encountered, first would be home. I am bullied by a group of kids called the Populars. They have been making my life a complete living hell ever since the beginning of high school. Nobody knows what has happened to my mom though, I hate pity. I'd rather go through the torture of society than have them feel sorry for me.

Not even my best, well former best, friend Trish knew about this. She abandoned me to be a part of the Populars, though she never says a word to me. She doesn't take part in the hectoring. The reason she abandoned me is because she was getting fed up with the teasing. She had the opportunity to quit the harassment and she took it. Her opportunity cost was her best friend. I guess she didn't mind, I would leave me too.

Those who complete the Populars are Trish Rosa, Cassidy Stevenson, Kira Starr, Tilly Thompson, Dallas Simmons, Elliot Campbell, Dez Piratto, and worst of all Austin Moon. I can't enter school without these people shoving me to the ground and calling me the meanest things. I never did anything to deserve what I go through, but I have managed. All I have to do is bottle up all of my feelings until I escape the prison known as high school.

The only way I let out what I feel is into my most prized possession. It is this brown leather book my mom bought for me on my 15th birthday. That was two years ago. Imprinted on the cover is a giant beautiful cursive 'A' written in her hand writing. Surrounding it are musical notes, also her artwork.

I pour my feelings out by writing down song lyrics or sometimes entire songs. I explain my day in diary entries. This book is all I have left. It is the only part of my mom I still have with me. My father insisted on burning all of her other possessions because it reminded him too much and he was unable to bear the fact that she was really gone. He thought that maybe it would be better to pretend she never existed.

He doesn't know I have this book. If he did, he would've gotten rid of it a long while back. Then I would truly have nothing to live for. This book gives me hope. Not hope that one day I'll see my mother once again, no, hope that I will make something of myself one day even though my dad continuously repeats that I have a one in a billionth chance of making it.

I have a passion for music. I will conquer my stage fright once more. The question at hand is, when? I am Allyson Marie Dawson, a 17 year old girl struggling through life. This is the story of how I will make it through. _Make it through whatever._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Am I going to have to add one of these to every chapter? Wow.. Uhm, I don't own A&A. I really wish I did though.**_

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

I pry myself out of bed as the alarm beside my bed rings throughout my room. It is that dreadful time of day when I must get ready for school. The second place I hate the most. I push myself out of bed not even bothering to remake it. I slap the alarm clock to stop the annoying buzzing noise. I hated that alarm clock. It was really old and Dad wasn't going to buy me a new one anytime soon, no, money shouldn't be wasted on things like that.

He never let me have things anymore. After Mom passed, he quit his job and just stays at home and forces me to find money somehow to pay for the bills while he sips on bottles and cans of alcohol. When I refuse, he beats me. That's the way it's always been. Well at least the way it was after my mom died.

I stand from my bed and walk straight to the bathroom not even bothering to shut the door behind me as I wash my face and brush my teeth. When I'm done, I wipe my face with a rough towel and wince at the sudden pain. Dad punched me a couple of times in the face last night when I asked him how his day was. He exclaimed at me and said it was ruined when I arrived home. He was obviously drunk out of his mind.

I walk back to my room and push the curtains open a bit. It is complete darkness outside. Daylight savings hasn't paid off that well. It was 6:30 and I had to get to school in an hour. I walk over to my closet and pull the doors open to reveal my clothing. I didn't have much, just a couple of t-shirts and two pairs of jeans. If I had the money, I would've gone on a shopping spree ages ago. But that just wasn't how my life worked.

I pull out my red Coca Cola shirt and throw it onto the bed, and then I grab my black pair of skinny jeans and throw that as well. For shoes, I only owned my black Converse. I trudge back over to my bed and pull of my pajamas. Then I slip on my outfit and quietly walk downstairs careful enough to leave my father asleep if he happened to be down there.

Most of the time, he would over drink and pass out on the couch with a terrible hangover the next morning. That was the last thing I wanted to be around. Once I'm down the stairs, I see that he isn't there and I wipe an invisible sweat drop from my forehead.

I still had 45 minutes until I had to go to school, so I decided to grab a cereal bar and head out. I always went to school early. It felt better than staying at home with a maniac known as my father. Whenever I got to school, I would just go to my locker, grab my things and head off to my advisory. I would take out my songbook and just write away my feelings. Hopefully, writing another song.

* * *

I stood in front of the big metal doors and let out a loud sigh. I pushed through them and continued my daily routine. I walk up to my green rusty locker and pull out my books, making sure my songbook was on top, giving it the respect it deserved. Homeroom was Civics, so I pulled out of civics binder and headed to class dreadfully. I hated school, well at least the part where I get shoved into lockers, locked in bathrooms, and pushed around like I was somebody's punching bag. Other than that, I loved this place. There is so much in this world to learn, why wouldn't you want to know about it?

The first thing I notice when I arrive to my advisory is that there is only one other person in the class. It wasn't the teacher. The person kept their head down and I saw a familiar mop of blonde hear seeping out from the dark hoodie this person possessed. Austin Moon. What was he doing here in class early? Who knew the badass woke up at this time of day?

I walk by him and he doesn't move a muscle. Figures, he's asleep. That still doesn't explain why he was here in the first place. I decided that it wasn't really important and that I shouldn't careless what that jerk did. He amused himself by tormenting me. But even after all of that, I still found Austin Moon intriguing.

He was the definition to attractive, but also to the word asshole. His eyes were a light shade of brown; I liked to consider it hazel. Specks of green surrounded the hazel and it was just beautiful. His smile was the nicest smile there was in this world, with his perfect teeth and all. He was perfect. Well at least his appearance.

This is how I viewed Austin Moon the first day I had met him. He wasn't an enemy. He was just an acquaintance. But that soon changed when he was accepted into the Populars. Now, I can't stand the sight of him. But I can't help but stare. It was complicated. I knew what Austin held was an act. He just didn't seem like the type of person to be so mean. But I always stand corrected.

I set my stuff down two seats in front of his spot and open up my songbook and dive into the wonderful world of songwriting. I used Austin as my inspiration for this song. I have no idea why, it just felt right.

_I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused_

_Everything's in line, but I am bruised_

_I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home_

_I kinda need a hero, is it you?_

_I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there. You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep._

_Say you'll be my Nightingale_

_Somebody speak to me, cause I'm feeling like hell_

_Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed_

_I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home_

_I need a star to follow, I don't know_

_I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there._

_You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep. _

_Say you'll be my Nightingale_

_I don't know what I'd do without you_

_Your words are like a whisper, come through?_

_As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good_

_Can you be my Nightingale?, feel so close I know you're there_

_Ohhhh Nightingale, sing to me, I know you're there._

_Cause baby you're my sanity, you bring me peace, sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my Nightingale_

I hum the melody quietly and instantly smile. Before, I know what I am doing, I begin to sing quietly. I meant everything in that song. I needed someone to save me, someone to sing me to sleep, someone to help me, someone to be my nightingale. That sounded just about right.

I begin to hear applause behind me and I hesitantly turn to see Austin clapping and smiling. It wasn't a smirk, it was a genuine smile, the perfect one I was explaining before. I blush madly and run out of the class making sure I had my songbook with me. How could I have been so stupid to let someone hear me sing? Not just anyone, Austin freaking Moon. Out of all of the people who could've heard me, it just had to be him, right?

I run to the bathroom and lock it behind me assuring that no one else was inside. I slide down the door and let tears slip out of my eyes. I don't really understand why I am crying. He liked it. He smiled at me. Why was I feeling like this? I sob into my hands and sit like that for about ten minutes before I decide to head back to class. I see people starting to pour in through the main double doors of the school. I head back to class to see that it was still just Austin and I.

He looks up at me with a confused reaction. I just ignore his stare and sit back down at my desk, turning to a new page of my songbook. I stare at the blank page and realize that I ran out of inspiration. I don't even feel like writing a diary entry. I shut the book and fold my arms protectively over it and slouch over my desk.

I am awoken from my trance by a light tap on my shoulder. I decide to ignore it knowing it's Austin, he probably is just going to tease me and say something like 'Wow, who knew someone as ugly and stupid as you could sing'. Or he might just go with something less original like 'You can't sing, go die.'

The tap is repeated a bit harder this time but once again, I act like it never happened.

"Ally," I hear a voice behind me say in a light tone that I ignore

"Ally," it repeats again a little louder and a bit frustrated. But I don't give him the satisfaction of having my attention.

"Ally!" it yells and I finally give in by turning around. In the process, another tear manages to slide down my cheek… I never seem to run out of those. I quickly rub it away but it doesn't go unnoticed by Austin.

"What?" I snap

"Why did you run off like that? Did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?" He bombarded me with questions

"I-I.. I don't know, jus-just leave me alone. W-when don't you do something wrong?" I snap in between stutters.

"Ally-" Then he was cut off by the sound of people entering the classroom

"I'm that embarrassing, huh Moon?" I mumble. I turn around not wanting to have anything to do with him, even though the song I just wrote is inspired by him.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**The song I used it Nightingale by Demi Lovato.. She truly is an inspirational person, I thought it would only be fair to use her songs. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer; Lol, I forgot to add this. I don't own Austin & Ally, obviously._**

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

Civics class gradually passed by; I remember that I still have 7 more classes to conclude this shit day. I pull out my songbook once more and flip it open to a blank page… still no more inspiration. I am once again pulled out of my trance by the sound of the bell clarifying that I had to leave this safe environment and enter the hallways.

I make my way past the other students exiting the room, so I am about the third person to leave. I head down to my locker and exchange my civics binder for a biology one. Sadly, this is one class I share with more than one of the Populars. Homeroom was just Aus-Blondie. That's what I like to call him when he says anything to me. Not like it makes much of a difference though.

I leave my locker and it just happened to be my luck when I was tripped by none other than the empress of the Populars. Cassidy Stevenson. Damn I hate her. She never seems to leave me alone. I was rammed into the flooring and it pained me like hell. I held back my tears; I wasn't going to show vulnerability.

My books and binders were disseminated all over the floor and I slogged while trying to get them but a four inch high-heel stepped in front of my things, blocking the view. Nonetheless, I just stand and push through her mildly to get my things. She catches what my eye was on, my songbook. I had to make sure nothing happened to my most prized possession. She grabs it right before I do and waves it in my face.

"Cassidy, give it back, I don't have time for this." I whispered as people starting looking in on what was going on. My stage freight was kicking in hard.

"Aw, does little loser here need to get to class?" she taunted.

As soon as she began to open the book, all of the tears I held in began to spill down my cheeks. What if she actually read what was in there? She would know everything. I would get my father is so much trouble or better yet me. He might hurt me if he even found out that I still had my book. I mean he punishes me when I ask him modest questions.

"Cassidy stop," I say hoping maybe she'll comprehend.

I try to snatch the book out of her hand, but she just rams me into the nearby lockers, leaving me winded and the entire hallway goes into complete silence.

"Look little bitch, I run the rules around here. I stop when I want and I do what I want. Nobody is going to stop me, especially a little freak." She spat.

"I'm not the bitch" I reply weakly in a croak because I can barely breathe.

Cassidy slowly walked up to me making her heels click with every step she takes. I stand my ground. When she stands in front of me, she does the expected. She slaps me in the face leaving a harsh sting. But that wasn't the end to it. She grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the flooring. People cheered in the hallways, mocking me. Teachers were nowhere in sight.

"What did you call me? Say it again!" she screeched

"I said: you're the bitch!" I say with the both little air and confidence.

Cassidy takes my remark as another sign to pound on me. She digs her salon perfect nails into my left arm and starkly lifts me off the floor. She once again drives me into the lockers and starts throwing punches. This was nothing equated to the beatings I contracted at home, but it still enraged me. All I sought was my book.

Right before I was to fail all consciousness, I perceive a very familiar voice.

"Cassidy, what are you doing? Stop," It said

Cassidy sluggishly receded away from me. All the cheering and amusement leisurely demised. I drowned to the floor and fortified my face. I wasn't definite of who had ended the damage, but I would be certain to show gratitude to them. I felt the being crouch down at the side of me, examining my face, but I glued my eyelids shut. I didn't want to appreciate anything.

"Austy, why do you care what I do to this loser? You said yourself she was a freak!" Cassidy hissed  
So Austin is my knight in shining armor? Well that explains the recognizable voice. I quickly stood and swiftly paced away. Even though he constantly calls me a freak, and loser, and even the ever so occasional, bitch, it still saddened me to hear that. I have no idea why, it just did. It was typical!

Then I realized that I forgot my book. Cassidy still had it with her. I walked up to her. By now Austin was standing beside her.

"Give me my book back." I said with fragile speech.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't take anything from you." She lied

Tears welled up in my eyes, but I made sure that not any of them glided out. This girl was such a noble liar. Everyone seemed to believe her even though they all saw her rip it out of my grasp. Nobody said a word to try and aid me. They merely laughed and led me into feeling the worst possible feeling there is; even though I unquestionably have encountered worse.

"Cassidy, you know you have it. Everyone here knows you have it. Please. Please just give it back." I begged.

I can't believe that is what I had to resort to. She should be pleading that I won't tell anyone what she did, or better yet the pain she has caused me in the past times. But here I was.

"Cassidy give it to her," Austin said simply.

Cassidy huffed. She slipped her hand into her bag and drew it out. She heaved it at me and it landed directly on the base. I scrambled to get it. I would've said 'thank you' but there was no need. She was pilfering it.

"You're welcome." She chanted.

I would've replied with a smartass statement but I've had enough for the day. _Or so I thought._

* * *

School continued on and by the end of the day, there was a rumor that I was the one who beat up Cassidy and not vice versa. That wasn't much of good publicity. People all through the halls called me names thinking that I was the intimidator and not the other way around. Someone even spray painted my locker 'Go rot in hell, whore'. What the hell did I do?

People were very fond of Little Miss Rich Girl. She bought her way through life. She had the life I only fantasized of controlling. Both of her parents treasured her more than anything. She got anything and everything she wanted. Well except Austin Moon, that is.

Cassidy flirts with Austin like it's her profession. She always tries to land a kiss on him, but he rejects her in the politest way possible. Sometimes he uses quotes such as 'I left something in my locker,' or 'I'll be right back, bathroom time,' or the ever so occasional, 'no'. She embraces him whenever they greet each other. She stealthily places kisses on his cheeks that he smears off with a disgusted response. Most girls are jealous of her, they think that they're an item, but I know for a fact that they aren't.

Austin Moon. Austin Moon. Austin Moon. He's every girl's dream boy; everyone excluding me. When he enters the building, everyone goes inaudible. When he speaks, everyone pays close attention like their life depended on what he was to declare. When he smiles, so does everyone otherwise, even I have a tendency to. Austin is incapable to walk down a hallway without girls scurrying up to him begging for dates or whatsoever.

He declines to all of them because apparently he has his eye on someone. I loathe to admit it, but that thwarts me. Don't get me wrong. I do not like Austin. Not like a lover. Not like a friend. That is how it has always been and permanently be. Austin is a dreadful person. Most of the jocks here are. As I've said previously, he amuses himself by tormenting me. Today seemed rather diverse. He assisted me. I would've sworn that _the _Austin Moon would've solely laughed in my face or join Cassidy in the walloping. Lately I've been proving myself wrong.

So many questions are left unanswered. I hate this feeling of not knowing what is going on. Why is an enemy aiding me? I am so utterly confused. I wish I could understand. What happens next leaves me even more jumbled.

* * *

**Obviously something big will happen in the next chapter. Please stay tuned, I will be posting it tomorrow afternoon.**


	4. Chapter 4

****** Mention of unpleasant things in this chapter...  
**

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Austin & Ally. Mention of unpleasant things in this chapter... **_******  
**

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

School finally ceased and I was theatrically content about it. THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY! No more name calling, no more beatings… well maybe not that by the judgment of who my father is, but most significantly: no more Cassidy for an entire weekend! I strolled home still in an unpleasant mood. What has occurred today wasn't the icing to my cake, but believe it or not I've had worse days at school.

* * *

I unlocked the door to my home and instantaneously was propelled off guard by the sound of communication going on in my living room. My father never invited guests over. He despised people. I cunningly stalked closer to the sound of discussion and listened in inaudibly.

"Lester, I'll pay you two grand. That is my final offer." The visitor said. It was a man that was guaranteed.

"That sounds about right… Two thousand every day correct?" My father's voice responded.

"Yes, Lester, just agree to this and you will get your two grand every single day, my friend," The man assured.

"Then it is settled. It is safe to say we have a deal. When Allyson gets home, you may begin! But pay in advance, something tells me I shouldn't leave trust in you." My father brokered.

Why was there a mention of my name? What the hell is going on? I added footsteps exposing my presence and my father immediately turned his anxious cheery smile into a smirk that I very much detested. The man beside him on the auburn leather sofa stood unhurriedly and sneered as well. I had no notion of what was happening or what was going to happen.

"Uh, Dad, w-who's t-this?" I ask wobbling delicately.

"This is Victor. He is a… friend of mine. We are doing… business." Dad said as the smirk on his face grew immense.

"Oh well, I better get going! Um… they-they need me at work!" I lied, suffering uneasiness.

"Oh, you'll get to work," Victor muffled under his breath.

"Allyson, there won't be any need for that. I found a solution to all of our problems!" he said as his smirk slowly vanished baring true anticipation.

Victor acquired a few more paces towards me and with every one of those steps he took onward, I seized one backwards. Soon enough I was pinned against the wall. I whimpered and took a glimpse at my father and he didn't seem to heed.

"W-w-what's going on?!" I squeal as loud as I can.

"Shut up little bitch. There is nothing you can do," Victor taunted in a murmur only I could listen to.

I strained vigorously to escape out from his grasp but that merely rendered him to block any exit there might've been before. There was not a thing I could do, he was dead-on. I tried screaming but he laid his hand over my mouth and just grinned to himself. Was he proud of this? Making someone shriek and cry petrified out of their minds?

Victor pulled me by the arm and lugged me up the flight of stairs still covering my mouth to keep me noiseless, though I let out muffled sounds trying my hardest to get someone from the exterior's attention. He unbolted the door to the guestroom and heaved me inside, coming in behind me and locking the door once he enters; all of this happening when he is still clasping onto my arm. By now millions of tears have spilled down my face. I knew what followed. It has been ensued to me many times before, but I was still afraid.

He thrusts me onto the bed.

* * *

When he was finished with me, he towed his clothes back on and strutted out of the room like nothing ever happened. I heard him wish my father a great rest of the night and proceed out. I felt the door slam throughout the entire house.

I curl up underneath the covers not even troubling to clothe myself. I hug my knees and let everything sink in. My father just practically sold me. Was I really that cheap? Did he really hate me that much? So much that he had to give away his own daughter to a complete stranger? I've never heard of this Victor guy before. My father didn't have many friends; that I knew about at least.

None of that matters. He sold me. My own father sold me. I hate him. I don't care if he is my dad. I can't tolerate with him anymore. There is no hope left for me being around that crazy man. I must find a way out. I can't live like this anymore. This is going to happen every day, I heard them say it! I can barely handle this once.

If I slumber tonight, that would be a phenomenon. Though, the thoughts of nightmares didn't worry me. I was breathing one. I've been lying in my bed bare for about a dual of hours now and it's pitch black outside because of daylight savings. It's only six o'clock. I had to unclutter my head somehow.

I emerged from the bed and hastily clothed myself. Tears still spilled down my face, that wasn't going to stop for a while. I'll be sure to explain when it does. Once I'm outfitted, I sprint down the stairs not even considering if my dad happened to be down there observing me. I flung the door open and dashed down the street.

I had no idea whatsoever where I was going. Quite frankly, I didn't care. Getting mauled by a violent vicious bear would be better than staying home. At least the bear's activities weren't deliberate… sort of.

I ran and ran. I pasted my eyes on the terrain and kept going, not giving a care on how rash I looked to society. My life is rash. Then I collided into something stiff.

I fell backwards onto my bottom. That hurt like hell but that wasn't the reason tears dispensed from my eyes.

"Hey watch where the f- Ally?" A familiar voice said evidently identifying me.  
I viewed the owner of the voice. It was none other than Austin freaking Moon. Great.

"Ally, are you okay!? Why are you crying!? Oh my god… I didn't mean to crash into you that hard! Should I take you to a hospital!?" He question rambled on.

"I'm. fine." I said in between sniffs.

Durable hands heaved me off the ground and I erroneously faltered into Austin's arms. I nippily backed away not feeling relaxed with human touch. But his touch felt somewhat different. Shocks of electricity shoots up my body.

I rub away my tears and gaze into Austin's eyes immediately becoming mesmerized. He stares back into mine and we remained like that for a little interval.

"I-I-I I'm so sorry for banging, uhm, into you like that. I am so clumsy!" I stammered and tried as much as I could to wear a false smile.  
He saw through my fake smile and frowned.

"Ally, what happened? Are you crying because of what happened today at school? Look I'm sorry Cassidy did that. Sometimes she-"

"No… It's not because of that" I cut him off as fresh tears trickled down my face.

I wipe them away, and once again this didn't go unnoticed by Austin. To be honest, I utterly forgot what had happened today at school. What happened today at school was nothing near the comparison of what happened when I returned.

"Then what is it?" He asked once again triggering me to stare back into his attractive coffee brown eyes. My tears paused. It was like his eyes made mine waterproof.

"I… I can't tell you." I said feeling like complete shit.

"Why not?" He questioned.

His question annoyed me. Why does he think I trust him? I don't! I don't trust anyone. He isn't anything exceptional.

"What do you mean 'Why not?'? You bully me for the sake of your friends! You laugh at me for making minor mistakes. You take what I say and screw it around! You are the last person I'd ever tell a secret to. Just stay away from me!" I retorted as every word I said got louder and louder. Who did he see himself as?  
He viewed at me. I could see both confusion and hurt in his eyes. I pulled my gaze away from his eyes stared straight at the ground. Soon enough, I was sobbing once again. My shoulders trembled briskly.

To my disbelief, he had drawn me into an embrace and I let him do so. He enveloped his durable arms around me and I just placed my nimble fingers on his chest in a location where I could shove him away effortlessly. Though it wasn't necessary. I valued being in his stronghold. I wept into his well-built chest.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I really am." He apologized. I nodded into his shirt.

"I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet," I said into his chest and I felt him let out a light chuckle.

It felt so right to be enclosed ever so tenderly in Austin's arms. One minute I desired slashing his head off of his body, and now all I want… no, all I need is to be in his arms. His encirclement was the best thing I felt all day. Considering today was absolute shit, having a cold drink of water would have been pleasant.  
But this was just amazing. It was the best feeling in the world. Everything I said before about not liking Austin was chucked out the window. I heaved all those lies out and shattered them onto the ground and stomped all over them. I have feelings for Austin. Even after all of the times he has humiliated me in front of the entire student body or just me personally, this one embrace changed my entire point of view.

When Austin let go, I found myself disappointed. I peered back up into his eyes and he gazed back into mine. He leaned in a bit and soon enough so was I. We were about two inches apart when I realized what was happening. I pulled away before he could make a move on me.

"I-I'm sorry." I said softly.

Tears regained wrath and began to push out of my eyes once again. Austin didn't reply. He just rotated to pace away. I don't know what powered over me when I tugged him by the arm to keep him facing me. I examined his face to catch a glimpse of what his feeling happened to be.

"Austin, please don't go." I shudder a whisper as memories of today replayed in my head.

I didn't want to go back. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I return my stare to the ground and hesitate as I let go of his shirt.

* * *

**Please review, it would mean so much to me! Hopefully, I will post the next chapter tomorrow after school. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**_

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

"What do you mean?" Austin questions.

"I... I honestly don't know." I reply puzzled as to what I just did.

I take a preview of his face and specify that he won't look me in the eyes. I wish I could know what he was thinking. Probably that I am indeed getting on his nerves or something. I bet I am troubling him. Not only that, but I rejected him too! Maybe it was all in my head. Perhaps he wasn't really going to kiss me. I bet I was just imagining it all. But I felt something between us; a connection of some sort.

"I'll get going. I'm sorry… I'm sorry" I say trying to escape the anxiety rushing through my veins.

Just as I turn, he does the same motion that I to him. He yanks me gently.

"Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong…" He ordered.

He unbolted his mouth to speak but then shut it again finding no words to say. He repeats this action a few times and I just observe in wonder. Is _the_ Austin Moon nervous? I guess there's a start for everything.

Without another word, Austin strolls away leaving me behind. Just as my heart drops, he halts and turns to me.

"Come with me." Is all he says.

I catch him up on his offer and gust towards him. Once we're side by side, I glance at him and he does the same to me. Then he swings his face away and walks towards a house. I am assuming it is his. We march up a short stairwell and reach his doorstep. I feel uneasy. Austin seems to catch that.

"Look, my parents aren't home if that's what you're worried about…" He spoke making me feel even more edgy.

"They're on a business trip. I'm always alone." He continued shoving his key in the lock.

I shake my head and respond.

"Why are you doing this?" I question taking a peek at his flawless face structure.

"Well obviously, something… unpleasant happened from where you just came from… I don't think you have anywhere else to go and I would hate for you to go back." He says beaming slightly as he faces me. I nod at him and he unlocks the door smoothly. He lets me enter first. I gape at his home in awe. It was spotless and systematized. My house is incredibly untidy. Dad never cleans after himself. When he's drunk, all of the time, he tends to break things. I don't even bother doing anything. Why should I?

Austin strides over to his sofa and takes a seat. He pats the spot next to him gesturing me to come and be seated. I hesitate, but nonetheless I walk up to him and stand there in front of him still pondering if I should really be doing this. He thumps the couch again and looks up at me confused. I take the risk and plop myself down beside him.

"Ally," He says.

"Yes, Austin?" I inquire.

"I want you to cry ." He states completely throwing me off guard.

"What?" I ask muddled.

"I want you to cry your eyes out… I don't like you being silent like this. You obviously are holding in a lot. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I won't say anything if you let it all out. I actually want you to… for your sake." He explained.

I nodded understandingly and leaned back a bit. I laid my head on the couch and suddenly let tears flow out me like a river. Though, I do not make a sound. It was as soon as Austin draped his arm around me that led me to bawling.

Short of control over my body, I snug my arm around him altering whatever this was into an embrace. I cry hysterically into him and he simply tightens his clutch on me.

* * *

It's been quite a while. Somehow I am settled on top of his lap. My tears go dry. I pull away and we just happen to get wrapped up in each other's eyes. We just gaze at each other not saying a word or moving a muscle. These are the moments that make me fall the hardest.

I rest my face back into his chest and drift off to a somewhat peaceful slumber. I feel so safe in his arms. I feel like nothing could harm me here right here; not Cassidy, not Victor, not my dad. Nothing.

* * *

_I'm sprinting away through a gloomy forestry. I have no idea on what's going on but at the same time I do. All I understand that I am being chased. By who?, I don't know.  
_

_I swindle through the leaves that swat into my face and crush the lifeless twigs beneath me. I hear the sounds of crickets rubbing their legs together and the sounds of crows wailing out. I am panting heavily now. Soon I won't be able to run anymore. Whatever was hunting me, was going to seize me. But I continue on. I don't remember or understand how I got here; all I knew was that I needed to find my way out.  
_

_I begin to see light shining ever so brightly at the far left end of this woodland. I charge at it no matter how painful it is. Sweat seeps out of my body and drips down my forehead, but I go onward defying my needs. What I needed was freedom. I was going to do my best to grasp it.  
_

_Just as the light gets nearer and nearer, something catches my eye. That wasn't a light. It wasn't safety I was running to. No, it was the complete opposite. It was  
Victor's bright flashlight aiming my face. He yanks me by the arm and I let out earsplitting yelps.  
_

_"Shut up little bitch. There's nothing you can do." He taunts.  
_

That's when I woke up screaming. I look around my surroundings breathing severely. I am not at home in my bed. I twist to my right and see a wide awake Austin on the sofa by the bed. He looks as if he was just awoken. I'm assuming that that was my fault.

The last thing I remember was blubbing my eyes out into Austin's torso. Now I am lying in a dark room in a bed warmly wrapped in think blankets protecting me from the harsh December weather. Austin must have carried me here. Tears stream down my face from the despicable nightmare.

Austin scrambles to his feet and dashes to me. He pulls me into another warm squeeze. I weep into his arms once more. I loathed nightmares. They always made me feel worthless. Nightmares are basically warnings.

He extracts away from me, immediately disappointing me. I look at him through the darkness. There's a dim light in the hall and the door is opened lightly just barely so I can see his chocolate brown eyes. Barely was undeniably enough.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks with concern in his voice.

I nod, clearly lying. He doesn't seem to realize and unseats himself. He wavers while walking away. He releases himself onto the couch.

"Austin… I uh… Can you…" I trail off.

Thankfully Austin understood what I meant. He stands from the sofa and walks over to me lifting up the bedspread and crawling into the bed with me. I scooted over to make enough room for both him and I. We lie on our backs and just stare at the ceiling.

I wanted so gravely to crawl into his arms. I needed so desperately for it not to be obstinate. There was no way I could plunge asleep simply. Maybe his presence would assist me by a landslide. I rest there for a morsel and give up.

"I can't sleep." I state.

"Neither can I," Austin replies.

I turn my body so I am facing him. I put all of my body weight onto my right side. I decide to take a risk and inch closer to him. He looks to me and tugs on me gently giving me the sign that is was acceptable to crawl closer. I slither downward a bit and then rest my head on his chest.

I could hear and feel his heart hammering stridently against my ear. Was that really my work? Impressive; score Ally! I smiled to myself in triumph. I lift my head up to look at him. He was already watching at me.

I could sense my heart thrashing inside my body. I wouldn't be surprised if Austin could hear it too. It was loud. It was pounding even faster than his. Austin freaking Moon was making my heart pound, not in anxiety, not in humiliation. He made my heart beat for him.

I gaped in awe at his eyes. I have never felt this way about someone before. _The_ Austin that called me a freak, _the _Austin that pushed me down in the hallways, _the _Austin that dumped his tray on me, _the_ Austin that spread rumors about me, _the_ Austin that made me cry, _the_ Austin that heard me singing, _the _Austin that made me blush madly, _the _Austin that helped me when Cassidy beat me, _the _Austin that held me when I cried, _the_ Austin that is holding onto me now, is _the _Austin that I wanted to be with.

Without thinking, I lean in and collide my lips with his. Almost instantly he wages back the kiss. The kiss was sweet and passionate, a kiss only princesses had in fairytales. Right now, I felt like a princess and Austin was my prince.

Our lips moved in perfect sync, like they were created for each other. What we were doing was probably so in the wrong, but why did it feel so right? By now, I solved that what Austin held truly was an act. Popularity changes people. It changed Austin.

We pull apart in need of air. I blush frantically. He does the same, making me feel at an advantage.

"That was… wow," He says inflaming my cheeks.

"Yeah… wow…" I agree.

"Look Austin I'm really sorry. I- I-I don't know what caused me to do that. You probably don't even like me. I-"I am cut off by another breath taking kiss.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update today. I was watching Brides Maids and lost track of time :) .  
Please review and tell you how you guys felt about this chapter. I love to hear about how you guys feel!**


	6. Chapter 6

_****_**It took me so long to update because I am not going to be updating on weekends.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did, I would be rich. **_

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

I wake up the following morning protectively enveloped in Austin's arms. My face hidden deep in his chest. I inhale his aroma and smile to myself. I tow away kindly trying my greatest not to awaken him if he is asleep. I glance at him and his eyes are sealed. He mumbles something I can't comprehend. Then he repeats it over and over and I realize it's my name. I blush intensely.

I poke my face back into his torso appreciating this instant. Last night still hasn't enumerated in my mind yet. I can't believe Austin really kissed me; TWICE! I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Nah, I AM THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD! How could someone as astonishing and remarkable as Austin, famine someone as basic as me? But that's the thing… perhaps he doesn't 'want me'.

Austin shifts his body signifying that he's conscious now. I confiscate my head from his chest and view him. He is smiling faintly to me. I can articulate he is still drowsy. He is so adorable when he is sleepy.

"You can go back to sleep, Austin." I tell him.

He humbly shakes his head and assembles upward compelling me with him. He pulls me closer and cloaks his arm around me even tighter. It wasn't constricted, it was purely perfect. I seal my eyes and let this sensation I am partaking basin in.  
We remain this way for about a moment before he halts the silence.

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" He questions.

"Aw, is little Austin hungry?" I tease poking his solid stomach.

He pouts and nods his head. I alter to get up, but he prevents me from doing so.

"Let's just stay like this for a little." He recommends.

* * *

A half hour soars by and we decide to prepare breakfast.

"Can you get out the ingredients?" I inquire Austin unsure of where everything is.

He nods and opens the refrigerator grabbing milk and eggs. Then he struts over to the cupboard just above the stove and screeches it open grasping the pancake mix and passing it to me.

"What do we do first?" He questions.

"You don't know how to make pancakes?" I ask in disbelief.

"Ugh, yeah. Usually I would order it from someplace or get my mom to make it for me, but she is never home. To be honest, I haven't had homemade pancakes since I was 14." He clarifies.

I start snickering and he just stares at me muddled.

"Austin… There are instructions on the back of the pancake mix." I giggle as he snatches the mix away from me and searches around the package for the set of directions.

"Oh…" He says face-palming.

"Just hand me a bowl, measuring cup, and a giant spoon." I order.

Once Austin gives me the requested items, I hand Austin three eggs and instruct him to crack them into the bowl. I carefully pour the mix and milk into the measuring cup and dump it into the dish as well. Once everything is in, I grab the spoon and blend it all together with the immense spoon.

As I am stirring the mix together, I feel a pair of durable arms snake around my waist. I chuckle to myself knowing it is Austin. He digs his face into my hair and releases kisses on my neck. It felt lovely to have Austin be this way to me, but at the same time it was over the top.

I set down the large spoon in the mix and push Austin off of me moderately. I turn to look at him but find myself not being able to.

"Austin… What are we?" I query fearing his response as I stared intensely at the fascinating flooring design.

He doesn't voice anything for merely seconds that feel like hours.

"Anything you want us to be," He replies.

What did I want us to be? I would fancy more than anything for Austin and I to be more than friends. But school would only be harsher for us. No one wishes us together. The girls in the halls that worship him would plot my death. Cassidy would be the one to butcher me.

"School would only be harder for me if we were together…" I say as a tear slides down my face.

I swiftly wipe it away but it doesn't go overlooked by Austin. He cups my face in his hands and forces me to stare up at him. His mocha brown eyes filled with gloom.

"Ally, I want to be with you," he exclaims making my heart throb wilder than it was previously.

"I don't want anyone to hate me… any more than they already do." I explicate as tears flood my eyes and drip down my face.

Austin uses his thumbs to rub them away.

"Ally, no one can do anything to you as long as I am with you. I will protect you with everything I have. I won't let anybody touch you… Just say you'll be mine." He persuades.

"Promise?" I probe.

"Promise." He assures.

"I'll be yours." I accept.

Austin lifts me off the base by my waist and spins me around. I clutch around his neck to keep me from sinking. After a couple of swirls, he situates me back on the ground. I gaze profoundly into his eyes and he crashes his lips onto mine. I melt into the kiss instantaneously.

Once again, the kiss was sweet and passionate. That was until he bit onto my lip affecting me to moan slightly. He takes that as an advantage to slide his tongue in my mouth. Then Victor's face nipped into my mind. Beginning to feel gruesome to my stomach, I push Austin away.

I hastily twisted and resumed making pancakes. The rest of while went into inaudibility. Not just any silence… awkward silence. The vilest there was.

We were finished consuming our breakfast and the silence ended with it. We started chatting about anything and everything. I discovered a lot about Austin that I didn't know before. For one, he loves music. He can play any instrument you throw at him. He sings like an angel. His only problem is he can't write songs. He hasn't found any inspiration.

We didn't really fiddle into yesterday when he perceived me singing. I didn't want to talk about it. The lone thing I told him was that I have horrible stage freight.

I stand and take both of our plates to the kitchen sink and wash them as well as the rest of equipment we used while preparing the pancakes. Austin trails me and insists that he help me.

"Austin…"

"What?" He questions.

I splash him with water in the face and snicker genuinely hard.

"Dawson, you'll pay for that!" He exclaims reaching for the faucet and spraying water all over me.

I shiver at the sudden temperature change. I fake a cough and cover my face in my arms. Austin rushes over to me and wraps his arms around my petit body.

"Ally, I'm so-"I cut him off by drenching his back with the faucet.

I laugh so hard that I snort.

"Ally." Austin whines.

"Austin." I mimic.

I shove out of his embrace and run about his home comprehending he was going to attack me.

"Ally, I'm going to get you!" He barked teasingly.

"Catch me if you can!" I retorted.

I sprinted into a closet and hid in there. I sat as inaudibly as I could as I heard Austin scuttle past the door. I let out a fit of giggles. I attempt to shut myself up but it was too challenging. I am guessing he overheard my laughs because the door swung open revealing a smirking Austin.

He scooped me up and pulled me out of the closet bridal style. Defeated, I relax in his arms motionless.

"So, you got me. What now?" I pout.

"You're going to sing to me." He commands.

"No." I refuse.

He sits himself on the sofa taking me on his lap. I shawl my arms around him and play with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Come on, Ally. I've heard you sing before. It was beautiful. Please let me hear it again." Austin pleads.

"You overheard me." I correct him.

"Ally… Please," He says looking deep into my eyes.

"I-I-I um… I don't have my songbook. I don't know what to sing." I stated running out of options.

"Okay. Sing anything. It doesn't have to be your own song."

"I'm just not ready yet." I illuminate.

Defeated, Austin nods and gives me a quick peck on the lips. He reaches for his remote and turns on the television. Boredom floods over me. I sink my face into Austin's neck and just breathe. I inhale his smell and once again, smile to myself.

"Let's do something." He suggests.

"Like?" I question.

"I don't know. Want to go out somewhere? I haven't been to the mall in a while." He says.

"Okay, say we go to the mall. What if we bump into the Populars?" I question as fear deluges over me.

"Ally, I already told you, you have nothing to worry about. As long I'm with you, nothing will hurt you." He explains as I pull my head out of the croak of his neck to glance at him.

"Then, let's go to the mall," I say.

* * *

We stroll into the shopping mall holding hands. That was the first time we've ever done that. It felt truly pleasant. I certainly felt that someone cared about me. I usually don't experience that kind of affection.

The first store we entered was Sonic Boom. Once upon a time, that shop was ours. I used to work the cash register for my father while he did other things that to this day I still don't even know about. Austin recapped me that he can play any instrument so I picked out a horde of them and forced him to frolic them for me. He nailed it.

We stayed in the store for so long without purchasing anything, so the employees kicked us out. Apparently, we were creating a_ 'ruckus'_. Austin and I just sniggered in their faces. We left and proceeded into different stores merely wandering around. He towed me into this clothing store and went to the women's section, asking me which bras made him look fabulous.

"So am I an A or B cup?" He questions in a feminine voice making me giggle.

"Austin, people are staring!" I snap through my laughs.

"Let them stare!" He retorts through amusement as well.

He drags me about the store and repeatedly asks me if I want anything. I keep declining but he keeps probing. I see numerous things that I like, but don't say anything. I didn't want to feel like I was using him, because I really wasn't.

There is one necklace that certainly catches my eye. I stare at it for a minute then pry my gaze away from it. It was the most gorgeous necklet in the entire store.

"I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." I tell him.

* * *

When I go back to the store, I see Austin in the same spot where I left him. He takes my hand and we walk out of the mall with intertwining fingers.  
Since, the mall is walking distance, we stride home. Once we are inside of his home, he kisses my cheek from behind me. Something cold hits my chest and I look down to see the chain from the store.

"… Austin I-"I turn.

"Shh, just come here." He cuts me off placing a finger on my lips.

He unbolts his arms and I slide my arms around his neck squeezing him securely.

"You didn't have to get it for me." I say to him in the embrace.

"I saw the way you looked at it. That is how I look at pancakes." He retorts and I giggle. Austin sure did love pancakes.

I wrench out of the hug and tug him onto my lips. I feel him smile in the kiss. That made me grin as well.

"Thank you, Austin. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." I say as I pull away from his lips.

"You deserve sweet things." He states.

* * *

**REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys! It really makes me happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**_

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

It's the next morning; once again I'm securely encased in Austin's arms. I extract my head out of the croak of his neck and see him wide awake beaming at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He welcomes.

"Morning," I blush madly.

Austin sits up taking me with him. We gaze at each other for a moment then softly press our lips together. I smile into the kiss and pull away too soon.

"Aw, Ally!" He whines.

"Aw, Austin!" I mimic.

Austin leans in for another kiss but I swiftly turn my head so he smooches my cheek. I loved having so much supremacy over him. It felt nice to be in control for once.

"Ally," Austin grumbles.

I give him a quick peck on his lips to make him even nuttier and scramble out of bed. I am still bearing the same outfit I was on Friday. Today is Sunday. It's a good thing I don't stink.

Today I was going home. No matter how petrifying it was going to be. There are several things I need there. I will just have to face my fears even though I shouldn't have to. Most of all, I especially miss my songbook.

* * *

I kiss Austin goodbye and stride out of house. Here I go. It was necessary I do this. I marched back to my home and with every step I took, fear pummeled over me. My palms began to sweat as I walk up the steps and turn the doorknob. I drive it open sluggishly and enter my house silently.

Once I'm inside, I exhale and stalk upstairs inaudibly. I'm at the top of the steps. Just before I let out a sigh of triumph, I get shunted into the wall to my left and I fall onto my rear. I gawk up to see my father with his eyes raging. He yanks me aloft by my hair and slams me into basin. Then he begins ramming his foot into my stomach.

All of this pained me more than I can describe. I try my best to mount but, he just kicks me even more brutally. I give in and let him do his worst. After he's complete kicking me, he tugs my hair triggering me to stand. He glares me in the eyes and speaks.

"You cost me 2000 dollars yesterday, you know that?" He says through clenched his teeth.

I nod my head in agony and he just smirks.

"You're lucky you're here today." He scoffs chucking me back to the ground.

Tears stream down my face as I let out silent groans. He just saunters away leaving me winded. I glance up at the timepiece hanging to my left in the hall. It read 2:57. At that moment, the doorbell rings. Great.

* * *

I awaken the next dawn in pain. I arise and commit my daily routine consisting of washing my face and teeth and getting outfitted for another dreadful day of school. At least Austin will be there.

Yesterday it ensued yet again. There was nothing I could do to fight it. Victor is just too strong. I keep giving in. I loathe myself for that.

I position myself in front of my closet and pull out my basic navy V-neck shirt and slip it on over my body. I grab my black pair of jeans once again and hop into them. I yank on my Converse and amble over to my mirror. I had fresh visible bruises all over my face and body.

If I had enough money for makeup, I would definitely cover up my discolorations, but I didn't own any. I am obligated to enter school like this. I am uneasy for the rumors people will spread. The last one they dispersed was that I sought to have sex with some guy and their girlfriend hammered me up. These lies are just crazy. Sex is the last thing I needed in my life right now. Actually, I anticipated staying away from it.

I glance up at the clock in the hallway and it reads 6:45. I scurry downstairs and take hold of a cereal bar. Once I finish it off, I head out.

I arrive at the double doors once again and impulse through. The school lights are dim because it was only 7:00. School it didn't begin until 7:30. A few teachers roamed the halls. I simply went down to my locker. I grab my civics binder, once again drawing my songbook out and situating it on top giving it the admiration it fairly earned.

I stroll to my lesson expecting to see Austin. The classroom was bare. I trudge to my seat and assemble down. I flip open my songbook to a blank page. I was in the mood to write a new song. I had a good deal going on.

A recap since Friday; my father sold me, I ran away, I got a boyfriend, went back home and got beat and raped once again. I had plenty of inspiration, but no way of putting it into words. To be honest, I just wanted Austin here with me.

* * *

Civics class goes by and Austin came. When he entered the room, he shot me a weak smile and progressed warily to his desk. I constantly checked on him having a strange sense that he isn't alright. Every time I glance back, he turns his face. Is he avoiding me?

No, he can't be. He is probably just exhausted or something. Let's leave it at that. But something in the pit of my stomach told me that wasn't true. I slouch in my seat and grasp the necklace that Austin bought for me. I let my fingers play with the necklet. I love the way it feels around my neck.

The bell rings signaling us that class is over. I observe Austin grab his things and flurry out of the classroom not even bothering to wait for me. I just head out with my belongings and pace to my locker. Once I get my binders for my next class, I spot Austin with the rest of the Populars.

I knew walking up to him and attempting to speak with him would be risky, but I really sought knowing what was going on. Why was he treating me like this? So I took the menace. I marched up to the chatty Populars, more specifically Austin.

"Austin, can we talk?" I ask him when I'm finally in front of him.

"Austin, what is _this_ doing here?" Cassidy questions hurling dirty looks at me.

"_This_ is here to speak to Austin." I retort.

"Austin doesn't want to speak to a little freak bitch like you." Cassidy says irking me.

"How about you let Austin speak for himself?" I snap taking a glance at Austin.

His face was pasted to the floor while his mop of golden hair covered his eyes. Why didn't he say anything? Was he seriously going to let Cassidy say things like that to me?

"Austin." I whisper but he doesn't budge.

From the corner of my eye, I see Cassidy grinning. She wins.

"I'm that embarrassing, huh Moon?" I mumble through tears.

He still doesn't say a word. I unclip the necklace he bought me and throw it at him. I quickly turn on my heel and sprint out of school not worrying about the consequences. People watched in reverence as I ran. Some laughed, others just stayed silent.

I flew out of the building with tears flooding my face. I find a vacant playground and sit on the swings scattering my belongings across the ground. I just clutch on the metal chains that uphold the seat and cry. I give my head permission to drop forward. I stare intensely at my fascinating jean pattern. I watch as my tears trickle off my face and onto my lap.

How did I not see this coming? I should have known this was all too good to be true. I shouldn't have gotten carried away. Austin doesn't care about me. He cares about his reputation. He cares about Cassidy. She can have him. I am more irritated with myself than Austin. I should've never trusted someone as much as I trusted him.

He promised me. He vowed that he would be there for me. He guaranteed no one could say anything to me as long as he was around. Cassidy entitled me as a _freak bitch_ and he just stood there without a sound. Was she his weakness? If so, why doesn't he just be with her? She obviously is head over heels for him; they'd be perfect for each other.

He made me the happiest girl on earth. He treated me like a princess. He told me he desired to be with me. He told me I deserved sweet things. He articulated me so many lies.

Thoughts that raced in my mind were cut short by a familiar voice.

"Ally, I saw what happened."

I look up to see Trish walking towards the swing set beside me. She takes a seat and just stares at me.

"If you're here to laugh at me, just leave. I will get plenty of that back at school." I say.

"No, I'm here to help cheer you up!" She says beaming.

I groan and turn away.

"Look Ally, I know I haven't been a good friend. But I just need for you to know that you are always going to be my best friend. I am here for you." She clarifies.

I turn to face her and scoff. She was just as ruthless as Austin. Why should I tell her anything? She would probably just use it against me.

"Ally, you don't have to tell me anything. I just want to be your shoulder to cry on." She explains.

I turn to look at her and break down. She scoots towards me and places my face on her shoulder. It felt nice to have Trish again. I missed having a best friend. We did everything together, she was my other half. I cried knowing that no matter how many tears I let out, it would never be enough.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I don't own_** _**A&A**_

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

Yesterday I eluded the excess of the school day. I didn't want to see Austin or deal with any of the other Populars. Everybody sickened me.

I tread into my advisory on time, contrasting every other day. The first person I see is Austin staring up at me. I wrench my gaze from him and procure to my seat. I clamp in my tears for the sake of myself. I wasn't going to cry anymore.

* * *

Class ends and I shove through the pool of people trying my greatest to evade Austin. Right before I attain my locker, I get yanked into the adjacent janitor's closet. I look to see who it is and my mood instantaneously slopes. It's Austin freaking Moon.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Ally, I-"

"No." I cut him off.

"Please, please just let me explain!" He exclaims and I shrink at the sudden conversion of volume.

"Austin, there's nothing to explain. It's clear that you're embarrassed of me." I say feeling hurt by my own words.

"No Ally, I'm not! But you can't expect me to just give up everything for you!" He yells causing me to cringe.

"Give up everything for me? I never asked you do to that! You promised me one thing. You promised that we would be together and nobody could do anything to hurt me. Well you know what, Austin? YOU HURT ME!" I shriek as the tears I retained slither down my face.

Austin caresses my cheek. I pry his fingers off of my damp face and speak.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I hiss.

"Ally, you know I didn't mean that." He utters.

"I know exactly what you meant." I say pulling the door open.

"Goodbye, Austin." I declare while parting ways into the vacant hall.

How dare he say that? He was the one that wanted us to be together. He was the one who told me he would protect me. I was the one who second guessed this relationship. This was precisely the reason why.

* * *

It's been a dual of days since I said goodbye to Austin. I evade him as much as possible. Whenever I see him, I either hide or just pretend he doesn't exist. He is always staring at me, it bothers me but at the same time it's soothing.

After school of those two days were identical. Let's just say my father made another 4000 dollars and Victor had some fun with my torture.

I actually trusted that someday, someone would save me from this. I hoped that maybe that someone would be Austin and that someday would be soon. Though, he is merely comparable to the rest of society. At least he is in public. But when we were alone, it was like he truly cared. As of now, I can't identify which one of his acts to believe in his play of lies.

First period has initiated and Austin is nowhere to be seen. He didn't show up to class. He was nowhere to be seen in the hallways. I know I shouldn't feel like this, but I can't help but fret about him. Just because he didn't like me, didn't mean I didn't like him. Who am I kidding? I'm head over heels for him.

I draw out my songbook and find myself already writing.

_This is a story that I've never told_

_I got to get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies; you're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame, I've got scars_

_That I'll never show_

_I'm a survivor_

_In more ways than you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_All it took was once; I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah_

_You can never hurt me again_

Pleased with myself, I close my songbook and simply daydream. I commence pondering through in what manner my life would be in if my mom was still around. Maybe I wouldn't be a _freak_. Maybe I wouldn't be despised by the majority of the school. Maybe I'd even be a part of the Populars.

I take that back. How could I even consider that? I will certainly not take part of such terrible society. They amuse themselves with the tormenting of innocent guiltless people. I would never want someone to experience school the way I do. Not even Cassidy. Unlike the Populars, I have a heart.

The bell rings throughout the building. I pick up my belongings and start out of the classroom and to my locker. I stand there for about a minute straining to recall what lesson I had next. I had so many ideas clamped throughout my head. I didn't have any concentration whatsoever.

I am deprived of my trance when I hear an acoustic guitar playing in a lovely melody behind me. The entire hallway drowns into silence. Interested, I twist to see what's going on.

I see Austin eyeing me while he strums the guitar. I don't say anything, I just observe in perplexity.

_These are all my words on paper,_

_Feelings that can't wait till later,_

_This is my song for you._

**Austin leisurely strolls over to me while he sings. I just stand there in awe.**

_When I thought love was hiding,_

_You helped me break the silence,_

_Here's my song for you._

_And I know we're standing in a hurricane, _

_But I know together we can find a way._

_Don't let go, come close,_

_Can you hear my heart?_

**He gazes into my eyes intensely and I can't help but do equivalent.**

_For you I'm falling deep I'm lost_

_In you I've found what I've been missing._

_No one else can fill this space,_

_Cause no one else can take your place._

_For you I'm falling._

_This is my song for you_

_This is my song_

_For every dream unwoken,_

_For every word unspoken,_

_This is my song for you._

_And I know we're standing in a hurricane,_

_But I know together we can find a way._

_Don't let go, come close,_

_Can you hear my heart?_

_For you I'm falling deep I'm lost._

_In you I've found what I've been missing._

_No one else can fill this space,_

_Cause no one else can take your place._

_For you I'm falling._

_This is my song for you._

_You..._

_For you..._

_You..._

_These are all my words on paper,_

_Feelings that can't wait till later,_

_This is my song you._

* * *

**Oooooh, cliff hanger!  
Songs used: Warrior; Demi Lovato Song For You; Big Time Rush  
Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: ' & A l l y**_

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

I presently stand there in both awe and confusion. Austin sang to me. He literally expressed to the entire school that he wished to be with me. I don't know if I should be fuming or jumping for joy. I am blissful; I truly am, but now everything here will get it even worse.

Austin is probably waiting for me to respond in some kind of way. A smile tugs at my lips. I modestly situate there in silence. Just before I throw together my next move, I overhear whispers and murmurs from every side of me. I recognize my audience and begin to feel perturbed.

My eyes roam around the occupied hallway. I see are people gaping directly at me. Some laughed. Others observed in reverence. My smile fades rapidly. My stage freight was jolting in a difficult manner. I pitch one last glance at Austin and then raid the dual doors of the school.

I distinguish that I left my locker wide open, but that is that last of my remembrance that concerned me now. I dart out of the building over the gravel. I scuttle to the lateral of the school and toss myself on the basin. I hug my knees tightly and sob into them ever so delicately.

There were a dualistic ways I could've encountered this state of affairs. I could've utterly flouted the fact that people were watching me and just focus on Austin. I could've embraced him. I could've kissed him. I could've devoted this in front of every person presenting how mistaken they have been of me. I could've not been concerned of what they thought. Though, I chose the latter.

I selected to dissipate and cry. I elected hurting Austin. He most likely never wishes to see me again. Nobody ever does. He will probably never sing to me again. That only makes me weep harder.

I hear someone lope nearby me, but I don't budge. Then I sense the presence coming closer and closer. Then I feel company sit beside me.

"Ally," A familiar voice says instigating me to revenue a glance.

Austin is assembled adjacent to me with no emotion in his eyes.

"Oh. Hey," I say wiping my tears.

"You're probably sick of seeing me like this, huh?" I add erasing away the last of my tears.

"Why did you run off like that?" He asks still with no feeling.

"I hate being the center of attention. Everyone was staring at me. I just couldn't handle it. You're probably regretting all of this. I'm really sorry." I say dodging eye contact.

"I'm the one that is sorry," Austin says flatly. He takes a pause then begins to speak again finally reeling in a bit of sensitivity.

"I promised you that I would be there for you and I wasn't. I guess I just wasn't ready to give up this life style. You said it yourself; school will only be harder if we got together. I dropped you like you meant nothing. Though in reality, you mean everything. Ally, I meant everything that I wrote in that song. I want us to be together, but this time I won't be a jerk. I will let everyone know that you're my girl. I was so stupid to even consider being embarrassed of you. You're an amazing girl. I'm not worthy enough to ask you for this second chance, but I really need it… Just say you'll be mine."

"Austin… How do I know I can trust you?" I ask dreading that all of this could occur once again.

"… I guess you don't." He says.

"I thought you couldn't write songs." I say changing the subject slightly.

"I found my inspiration." He replies looking severely into my eyes.

I hesitantly press my hand over his heart to test him. I feel it pumping rapidly in his chest. I stare back into his chocolate eyes and a tear slides down my face. I cup his face and press my lips against his. When I pull away, he smiles at me.

"I'll be yours, if you be mine." I whisper.

He nods and pulls me in for another passionate kiss that conveys me to a whole supplementary world. He was the classification of cloud nine. I really missed experiencing moments like this with Austin. I know it's only been three days, but it felt like three years.

It's virtually like I retrieved my severed half. He finalized me. We fit together like two fragments of a shattered heart. I really wanted to be with Austin. Though, I will always carry doubt as baggage. Nonetheless, I will give _us_ another go. The only time I let out a smile or was actually happy was when we were together.  
We pull away in lack of air. We purely gaze into each other's eyes. I embrace him securely as if I were to lose him again. He shawls his arms around me durably. I lay my head against his chest and listen to the wild constant speed of his heartbeat.

* * *

I skipped my second period class and spent that interval outside in Austin's well –built arms. It was irrefutably worth it. I'm categorically pleased that we're back together. I just… am fearful. I will permanently be petrified. It won't be stress-free dating one of the Populars. They're known for breaking hearts.

Austin convinces me to sit at lunch with him. He drags me into the cafeteria with our intertwining fingers. As soon as we impulse through the pool of people, the entire lunchroom floods in deathlike silence. All eyes are on us. I falter to keep forward, so Austin tightens his clutch on my hand assuring me that there was nothing to burden over.

We stroll into the lunch line together and purchase our lunch. Austin, the gentleman, pays for it. We walk back to a vacant table and seat ourselves. After we set our lunch on the table, he grasps my hand from under the table and bites into his hamburger with his free one.

"If you could visit any place, where would it be?" I question.

"Your arms," he mumbles quietly.

"Aw, but seriously?" I say blushing madly.

"Um, I guess California. I've always wanted to see what all the hype is about. And I want to get famous. I know it isn't just handed to you, but California is where dreams are started." He answers.

Austin and I simply created conversation over the slightest things. We laughed many times and some of the other people looked over at us trying to figure out what was going on.

Our nice time was ruined when I saw Cassidy striding over. I hear her heels clack from many steps away. Her face was plastered with a glower and an immense quantity of makeup. Her lips were drenched in vibrant pink lip gloss. Her skin was a light shade of orange from spray tans.  
Once Cassidy was face to face with us, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Austin, I need to speak with you." She declares giving me a nasty look that Austin doesn't seem to notice.

He nods and arises. He paces with her leaving me alone. I don't know why but it irked me seeing those two walk away together. I had this bizarre feeling, like they matched or something like that.

They position themselves in front of the entrance of the cafeteria. I see Cassidy saying things that upset Austin. He runs his fingers through his hair and lets out a sigh of frustration. He yells something at her that I can't comprehend because the cafeteria was just that thunderous.

I see him roll his eyes and say something at one of Cassidy's comments. After that, he abandons her while she stands in fury. He marches back over to me and bandages his face with a grin. He seats himself beside me again and holds my hand from under the table.

"What's going on?" I ask in sheer curiosity.

"Nothing," He mumbles placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

"O-okay," I smile.

We don't communicate after that. That bothered me. What exactly did Cassidy talk to him about and would it affect me? Why wouldn't he tell me? So many questions smothered me.

"Austin, let's not have any secrets." I slip out.

"No secrets." Austin pledges.

He stares me in the eyes. I hesitate, but look back.

I had a secret. What did I get myself into?

* * *

**My eighth grade dance is tomorrow, so I won't be able to post any stories. I actually haven't even written the next chapter yet. It will be ready by Monday, though! Please Review, I love to hear from you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: ' & A l l y_**

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

It's been two weeks since Austin and I got back together. He has been nothing but sweet to me in those past days. Though I cannot walk through the halls without attaining dirty looks and gawks from the girls that praise Austin, my face is still permanently plastered with a smile.

Austin and I entered homeroom hand in hand. We assembled next to each other and the bells rings. Ever since Austin has been my boyfriend, I stopped coming to class early. I customarily speak with him in halls.

Mr. Marlow, our civics teacher, sets his possessions on his desk and activates his lesson. He distributes out our assignment and I find myself finished merely in minutes. I give Austin permission to copy off of my work. He seemed so confused on it.

Uninterested, I wordlessly stroll to the front of the room and courteously ask Mr. Marlow if I could obtain a bathroom pass.

"Are you finished?" He probes.

"Yes." I reply.

He dispenses the pass and I exit the room. I didn't need to use the restroom. I simply wanted to leave the classroom. I didn't relish lying, so I entered the bathroom for my sake.

I see Cassidy erect in front of the mirror applying mascara. I swiftly turn around but she halts me.

"Ally," She says causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Cassidy," I mumble.

She twists the top back onto her mascara and saunters over to me with her heels clicking throughout the room.

"I've been meaning to speak with you." She tells me with no simper whatsoever.

"Okay." I reply flatly.

She walks back over to the mirror and grabs her lip gloss out of her makeup bag.

"So how's Austin?" She asks making me twitch.

"He- he's fine." I gulp.

"Mm, okay well I really need to tell you something." She says turning to me with a hint of guilt in her eyes.  
I don't say anything. I humbly pause for her to continue.

"Austin… Austin and I…" She trails off.

"You and Austin what?" I enquiry anxious of what she might say.

"…I'm pregnant." She whispers.

Then it all dawns over me. I would accuse her of lying, but it is nowhere written on her face.

"Are you saying…?" I trail off in disbelief.

"I'm really sorry, Ally." She utters sincerely.

"Bullshit." I mumble.

"I should be getting back to class." I say coveting out of her presence.

I leave her by herself in the bathroom and trudge back to class. I was too in shock to cry. I actually was under too much pressure to even comprehend all of this.

* * *

"Do you think it would be okay if I could move my seat?" I ask Mr. Marlow trying my best to stay away from Austin for the time being. As of now, I looked no further in having anything to do with him.

"Well, you are an amazing student, so I guess I can trust you won't be causing a disruption. Go right ahead." He permits.

"Thank you." I say

I pick up my books from my desk and take them to the rear of the class to one of the vacant seats. I don't even look at Austin. I didn't wish to.

Every time Austin would glance back at me, I would look the other way. Good, I am confusing him just like he confused me. He muddled me by telling me that he actually cared about me and saying that I was really important. I hate liars. Whatever, I'm done.

* * *

Class ends and I dash out of the classroom evading Austin as abundant as possible. Too bad I had biology with him next… Nonetheless, I hurry to my locker and exchange binders. Once I have collected my necessary items, I rush to my next class seizing a seat in between two students so there was no space for Austin.

I pull out my songbook and write down whatever came to me. Unsystematic words and pictures were encompassed in my entry. I was so fixed up in it that I didn't even realize that class had started. Austin was in the back of the class with the rest of the Populars. I was both relieved and bothered but I chose to ignore it.

I don't give the teacher any of my attention. I was too overwhelmed. I couldn't believe Austin would do something as terrible as get the girl I despise the most pregnant. I knew it wasn't okay, but I just wasn't as surprised as I would've been before. I told myself to keep scenarios such as this in the back of my head.  
I didn't need to shed any tears over this. Yes, I am sad. I am sad that I let him in once again. I am sad that every moment I spent with him was a lie. I am sad that it will all be over. I want nothing to do with him anymore. But that is what I get for giving him another chance.

Class ends and I reenact my exit. Next was lunch. Before I was in a relationship with Austin, I would eat in the far back of the cafeteria all by myself. Today, I was going to skip completely. I thrust my things in my locker and hurriedly escape the school. I go back to the park from that day I went to when Austin was embarrassed to be with me.

I sit on the swings and lightly push myself. I reflect about everything that is happening to me. I hate my life. I know I have it better than a lot of people. I just loathe the fact that people who are so terrible can live such an impeccable life. It wasn't fair.

* * *

Somehow, I eluded Austin the entire day. It wasn't tranquil, but I made it work. I am at my locker now, speedily shoving my belongings in my primeval backpack. I hurry out to the front of the school and begin walking down the steps and towards my house.

"Ally!" I hear someone call in the distance.

I turn around regretfully seeing Austin waving his arms trying his best to grab my attention. I scoff and turn around continuing my stride home. I listen to the footsteps running behind my but I choose to ignore it knowing it's Austin. Soon enough, he runs in front of me panting.

"Wow, you walk fast." He lets out of his heaving breathing.

I walk around him without replying.

"Ally!" He exclaims but I don't hesitate. I keep forward.

He runs to me and grabs my arm firmly, but not hard enough to hurt me.

"Ally, why won't you talk to me?" He questions.

I don't answer, though I stand there. I don't give him the satisfaction of me looking to him.

"Ally, what did I do wrong now?" He asks in a whiny voice.

"What hurts the most is that you don't even think what you did was wrong." I snap.

And with that, I push out of his grasp and march away. Of course, he comes after me.

"Ally, just-"I stop in my tracks to cut him off. Though, I don't turn displaying my face.

"Just go be with your baby-mama!" I shriek.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asks in the same tone as me.

I turn to face him with the sudden urge of confidence that floods my body.

"Go be with you baby-mama, Cassidy. I knew you two were perfect for each other!" I say furiously.

"Are you trying to say that I cheated on you?" He yells making me shrink.

"No, I'm saying that you found a cure for cancer." I say sarcastically… If only.

"Ally, where in the hell did you get the idea like that?" He shouts with rage in his eyes.

Why was he angry? I am the heated one here.

"Cassidy told me what you two did. Now because of it, she's pregnant with your stupid baby!" I screech.

"Ally, I would never cheat on you!" He exclaims.

"Is that what you two were talking about two weeks ago? The day I forgave you?" I question ignoring his last comment.

"No! I didn't cheat on you, even if I did, it wouldn't sure as hell be with Cassidy!" He yells.

"What were you and Cassidy talking about that day then?" I challenge.

"I don't remember!" He says running his fingers through his hair.

"Exactly." I mumble.

"What the hell do you mean 'Exactly'?" He roars causing me to flinch.

"Stop yelling at me! I'm the one who is angry! Why should I stand here and have you scream at me?" I say cupping my hands over my ears shaking slightly.

"Then go. I don't care." He says.

I feel my heart ache when he says that. I had no way to explain the way I felt. Then I just run away. I sprint so fast, that within minutes, I am home. I open my door and enter my cold house. I look at the time and it's 2:27. I still had thirty-three minutes until…


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Guys, I don't own Austin and Ally. I am waaaaaay too poor for that._**

* * *

**Austin's POV;**

"Then go. I don't care." I say immediately lamenting my lie.

Before I can verbalize anything to change what I've ruined, Ally sprints away. What have I done? I just told the girl I like that I don't care. She accused me of cheating and I attempt to fix it by yelling at her. I hate this disorder. It devastates so many things for me.

Uncertain of what to do at the moment, I phone my best friend, Dez. I pull out my smart phone and dial his number. After a few rings, he answers.

"Sup?" He says through the other line.

"I need your help, bro." I reply desperately.

"Go on." He advices.

"Well… Ally thinks that I am cheating on her with Cassidy." I explain.

"Why does she think that?"

"Apparently, Cassidy told her that I got her pregnant."

"Well… did you?" He questions.

"Hell no!" I shout through the phone.

"It was a simple question. Damn this shit of yours is crazy."

"That's not the point… I…" I trail off.

"You what?" He probes.

"Well… I got into an argument with her… I said some things that I shouldn't have said. I just want to make it all better." I admit.

"Well… Then apologize to her." He responds as if it was the most obvious thing.

"And how do I do that?"

"Just go to her house. You know where she lives right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then peace. Go make love, my friend."

"Whatever," I smile at his comment.

I hang up with Dez and check the time. 2:27 was what my phone read. What do girls like? I reflect to my previous girlfriends and recall something they all had in common. They adored flowers. That is what I was going to give to Ally!

I march to a nearby flower shop and purchase a stunning red rose. That'll do. I examine the time again out of curiosity and it reads 2:39. I walk to Ally's house practicing my apology. None of them were good enough. Taking an immense risk, I opted to wing it.

* * *

When I arrived in front of Ally's house, it was about 3:02. I walk up her exhausted steps and onto her untidy porch. Just before I compress my fist onto the door, I hear unusual noises. Noises like screaming. My heart began to race more recklessly than it was formerly. Was something terrible happening to Ally?! So many thoughts and worries pummeled my brain. I strike my fist on the door but nobody comes to answer. Soon the screaming is shushed and I begin to panic.

"Ally!" I shout as loudly as I can.

"Ally!" I repeat in utter fear.

I hear footsteps pending from a staircase. Soon enough the door is drawn open. I see a middle aged man with long black hair that ends at about his shoulders. He was buttoning his shirt and wiping sweat from his forehead. The man impetuses through me and exits through the door I was once standing in front of.

I scurry up the weak staircase and thrust open the doors to every room searching for Ally.

"Ally!" I scream throughout the house, but I obtain no answer.

The last door I swing open, I see Ally. She sat upon the bed hugging her bare knees. Her face dug deeply into her legs. The sheets were pulled and pillows covered the floor. I could assume she was naked, though she had a shrill blanket casing her. I knew she was crying.

"Ally," I say dropping the rose I had gotten for her.

She doesn't look to me.

"Ally," I walk closer towards her as I repeat myself.

She doesn't shunt. I reach my hand out and grasp her uncovered shoulder. She jerks up and whimpers.

"No more!" She shrieks.

She looks to me and her expression softens.

"Ally, what's going on?" I question fearing her answer.

"I thought you didn't care." She whispered resting her chin onto her knees and tears seeping through her eyes.

"Ally, don't you dare do that to me. You know I care about you." I tell her firmly.

"You won't care if I tell you…" She says softly as she trails off.

"I will always care." I retort.

"I-I… Every day at three o'clock…" She tracks off.

"Would it be easier if I told you a secret about me?" I ask wanting to ease her tension.

She nods her head still consuming support from her knees.

"I've never told anybody this, except Dez... I'm bipolar…" I confess.

She lifts her head to look at me. My heart stops.

"That's why I yell a lot." I add on.

"I'm sorry." She says unobtrusively.

"No. I'm sorry. I need to learn to control myself. I just…" I sigh and forget whatever else I had to say.

"Your turn," I encourage.

"Um… I… I don't know how to tell you." She hesitates.

"Write it." I suggest.

Ally nods and I pick up a pen and a sheet of paper that was closest to me. I hand it to her and shoot her a quick smile. She timidly takes the paper and pen without giving me eye contact. I see her jot down her ideas.

Soon enough, she is finished. She reads over her work and glances to me. I nod to her reassuring her. There was nothing she could tell me that would make me not care about her. She pushes the paper with her hand toward me and I grasp it.

_My mom died two years ago. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to carry pity on me.  
After she died, my father grew into depression. He quit his job and spent all of his money on alcohol. He drowned his sorrows into that and beating me until I lose all consciousness. Sometimes he'd even rape me.  
_

_I never felt like I did anything to deserve this, but it happens anyway. That wasn't the worst of it all.  
_

_That day I bumped into you was when it all was too much. Before I ran into you, I was walking home like every other day. I came home and my father was with a strange man I've never seen before in my life. Before I knew it, I was having my clothes ripped off of my body.  
_

_I tried so hard to make him stop what he was doing, but he was too strong. Just like he told me, there was nothing I could do. Soon enough, it was happening to me every day.  
_

_I'm really sorry I didn't tell you any of this earlier. I just didn't know how. I finally had someone who liked me for me. I didn't want to ruin it all by telling him I was used so many times. I didn't even know if I could trust you. In all honesty, I still don't know.  
_

_Please don't hate me for all of this. If you don't want to be with me anymore it's fine. I'll understand. Who would want to be with someone who has been recycled so many times?  
_

_That reminds me. I believe you about the whole Cassidy thing. I feel so stupid for not believing before. But, none of that probably matters anymore. I'm just sorry._

My eyes widen in shock. How could all of this have been going on to such an innocent girl? What did Ally ever do to get all of this shit? I look to her and she has her face deep into her knees.

"Ally," I say and she lets out a quiet sob.

I sit on her bed and wrap my arms around her shoulders, making sure that I didn't touch her in any way that made her uncomfortable.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm sorry that I've been such a jerk to you. In the present and the past. I won't leave you. Why would I leave the person who makes me happy?" I say.

"Austin," She says glancing up at me.

"Yes?"

"Save me." She whispers with tears glistening in her eyes.

* * *

**I guess I have some explaining to do about why it took me so long to post this chapter. Well here;s the dealio. Over the past week, I went to Egypt. It's my country, Im not some stupid tourist. I had to pack and say my goodbyes so I didn't really have time to write or edit any of my work. I probably won't be posting as often anymore. One because I am going to have some fun. Two because I am running out of ideas. Anyway, please review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS.  
_**

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

"Save me." I whisper.

Austin stares into my eyes and goes in to kiss me. When we extract and he speaks.

"Even if it's the last thing I do." He says leaning his forehead onto mine.

I rest my head on his chest.

"Ally, come with me." Austin says aloud.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I mean come live with me. I don't want you here anymore. Today is the last day any of this will ever happen to you." He enlightens.

"How do I do that?" I ask in confusion.

"You're going to pack your things and stay with me. Your father doesn't know me or what I look like or where I live so he can't find you."

"What will your parents think about all of this?" I probe.

"They're never home. They're always on business trips concerning with our mattress company… I haven't seen my parents in four months… To be honest, I am just really happy that they still pay the bills." He elaborates as I titter at last remark.

There was no reason why I shouldn't go live with Austin. It was compulsory that I get away from all of this and I finally established a way to do just that. I predict Austin is will be my knight in shining armor. Nothing was going to keep me here as I suffer.

"Okay. I'll go with you." I tell him.

"Yes!" His eyes widen in excitement.

"Okay now get out." I instruct.

"What, why?" Austin says in melancholy.

"Because I want to put my clothes on!" I shout.

"Aw, can't I stay and watch?" He teases.

"You have five seconds." I say launching my countdown.

He scurries out of the room and fastens the door behind him. I giggle to myself and arise from the wretched bed. I do the same routine that I've done for weeks now. I search the bedroom floor for my clothes and don myself. Once I am done attiring myself, I open the door and exit finding Austin sitting on the

ground in a crisscross manner. His face was drenched with a pout.

"Austin, stop being so immature. Come on, help me gather my things." I order.

"Help me up." He says sagging his hands towards me.

I wrench him up with all of my strength. He lands in my arms and places a peck on my lips. I smile at his activities and lead him to my room. Once we're inside, I reveal my closet and take out the few outfits that I possess and haul them onto my bed.

"Austin, can you get me that suitcase?" I say pointing at the top of my closet as a duffle bag that respites on top.

He strides in front of me and ranges to the top of my closet. I am capable of seeing his muscles flex through his body-hugging shirt as he tugs the bag down. I can't help but bite my lip. He hands me the bag and my stare doesn't go unnoticed.

"Like what you see?" He says while rotating himself.

I slap his arm and order him to help me pack. He does as told and salutes to me as if I were an army general.

* * *

I finish gathering my belongings and Austin and I walk out my house. I take one last look at my former home. I had so many reasons to leave but there were also those reasons I should stay.

I grew up here. I lived here my entire life and now I am going to just desert it all. Maybe, this wasn't the right thing to do.

I was here when I said my very first words. I was here when I took my first steps. I was here when my father actually gave a few damns about me. When he actually loved me. When I wasn't his item to be sold.

I was here when my mother was glowing and breathing. When her heart was still beating inside her chest. When she held me during all of those times when I would awaken abruptly from a gruesome nightmare that I'd have every so often. When she would sing to me with her voice like silk. When she caressed my hair as I sobbed in the darkness of the night. When she would repeatedly tell me that she loved me. When she got sick. When she was rushed to the hospital.

When everything good in my life came crashing down. When I began to live the nightmare I once dreamed. Though this home was flooded with the best memories, it was drowned with sorrow. I have always envisaged of running away. I just never had the backbone to do so. Now I was taking one of the biggest risks of my life.

We don't choose where we grow up, but we can choose where we head to next.

Tears seep through my fragile eyelids as I let out a small sob. Austin looks to me and drops my bag on the ground and opens his arms. I enter his embrace and hide my face deep into his well-built chest. I stand there for about a moment and decide that it was time for me to move on. I pull out of his encirclement and nod to him assuring him that I was ready.

He picks up duffle bag and hauls it over his back. After that, Austin interlaces our fingers together. We walk down the road and soon we are in front of his home. Well… I guess it is now considered my home as well. I glance at Austin hoping for reassurance. It is granted and we enter our house.

I owned this feeling. That feeling when I know I forgot something really important. Something I know I will regret leaving. But I just shake it off.

* * *

It has been an hour and I still haven't unloaded any of my things. As of now, I am securely snuggled into Austin's stiff arms as we slouch on the couch watching an episode of Friends.

"Austin, I'm going to go unpack." I say unwrapping myself from this wonderful embrace.

"I'll help." He says standing.

"No, no. I have some things in there I would much rather unpack by myself." I say hoping he understands what I mean.

He nods and slumps back onto the couch. I march over to the stairs and walk up the steps into the room I dropped off my things. It was the guest bedroom I was in the last time I was here. I unzip my duffle bag and chuck my clothes onto the bed. I search my entire bag and realize what I was missing.

My songbook. The one thing that was most important to me. I had to get it back. I rush downstairs and open the door. Before I can abscond I feel harsh hands grip my arm.

"Where are you going?" Austin questions from behind me.

"I-I need to get some fresh air." I say calmly.

He lets go of my arm and turns me so I am facing him. He stares me hard in the eyes and I can't help but look away.

"Ally, don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" I exclaim.

"Why won't you look my in the eyes then?" He challenges.

I look him straight in the eyes and try not to break. I needed that songbook. I couldn't tell Austin that I was going back home simply to retrieve a book. To him it was a book, to me it was hope. He wouldn't understand that though.

"Look Austin, I am going to take this walk whether you like it or not. I really need to clear my head. I thought that maybe you of all people would understand that!" I declare.

"What if I say you won't?" He questions.

"I'd say that you're wrong." I snap.

I see anger boiling in his eyes but I don't let him win. I was going to leave regardless of his opinion.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes." I say before I turn and walk down the steps and away.

Austin doesn't follow. All I perceive is the door being slammed behind me. Not even two hours that I've lived with him and we are already fighting. I needn't worry of that at the moment. My main priority was to get my songbook back.

I walk back to my former household and arrive in about ten minutes. There was no car in my driveway so I presumed my father was still at the bar. I open my door that I assume that I left unlocked, though I don't remember. Frankly, I didn't care.

I push it open and stealth up the stairs. I dash into my room and search the vacant area for my precious book. I lie flatly on my stomach and find my book under the bed. I reach as far out as I can and grasp it. Once it's in my hands, I let out a small smile in triumph.

Just as I walk out the door, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I look down to see a large fist on it. The only noise I let out is a gasp. It was as though the air was knocked out of me completely. Looking up, I see my father.

He removes his fist from my stomach and pulls on my hair. He heaves me onto the wall and I collapse onto the floor. He uses that an advantage to kick me over and over again. The pain was too much for me to handle.

My mouth tasted like rust. Soon enough, I was choking blood out.

He pulls me back up by my hair and pitches me in my room. All I do is fall. I hear the door slam and the sound of it locking. Next are the steps taken down and out of the house. I just remained on the ground motionless.

After a while, I am surrounded by a puddle of my own blood. The taste of it in my mouth was appalling but there was nothing I could do to make it all stop. All of this for my book. All of this for my music. All of this for my _hope_.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Please review, I really appreciate that kind of stuff.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally 3_**

* * *

**Austin's POV;**

It's been two hours and Ally still hasn't returned from her promenade. I began to worry a minute after half an hour. I snatch my thin sweatshirt from my coat closet and haul it over my head as it slips over my stiff body. After that, I mark my exit.

Where could she have possibly gone? Then it all hits me. Before Ally left, she was discharging her things. She appeared troubled when she hurried down the stairs. Does that mean she forgot something? If so, that must mean she must've gone back. That's not good.

I panic over to Ally's former house. Once I get there, I pound my fist on the door. When no one comes to answer, I simply turn the knob and unravel it's unlocked. I enter the impassive house and shoot up the staircase.

"Ally," I chant.

There is no reply. I keep struggling with opening the doors because I am afraid of what I may see. All unlock but one. The gaping rooms consisted of vacancy. The inaccessible one presumably entailed Ally.

"Ally, are you in there?" I shout from outside the door.

I get no reply. Worry and anger bust through the seams of my veins. With unforeseen strength, I strike down the door. Beside the collapsed door was Ally laying in a pool of blood that seeped from her lips. She lied on the floor motionless.

I dash to her side and scoop her wilted body in my arms. I seat myself on the ground and just rock her in my arms.

"Oh my god." I groan as I caress her face.

I try to shake her awake but she wouldn't emerge from her sore slumber. The fault is all mine. I should have never let her emanate here. I recognize if I would've kept her at home, we would probably be scolding at each other. It wouldn't hurt me as much to see her annoyed with me than to see her insensible like this. She must have been in so much pain. Pain she certainly didn't deserve.

Fed up with all of this and discerning that she needed to get to a hospital quickly, I arise and exit the room with a limp Ally in my arms. I surge down the stairs carefully not to drop her. Once I influence the foot of the staircase, an unpleasant surprise awaits.

"I see you found Allyson." The man I assume is her father says.

I keep my ground and don't let any words slip out my mouth.

"Look son, you have two options. One, you leave Allyson here unharmed. Two, you leave Allyson here broken." He threatens behind a growl.

Without a word, I walk over the sofa and gently lay Ally. I walk in front of her father and just stare him down.

"Good. Now-" I cut him off by shoving my fist into his face from the rapid fury that cysts within me. He was the reason in arrears Ally's sadness and pain. He was behind it all. There was no one I hated more.

He looks to me and jostles me into the wall at the rear of me. For someone with his body type, he was stout. He punched me in my stomach over and over. I don't fail to hide my aching. I wouldn't dare demonstrate weakness to a man this malicious.

I go in to frequently smash my fist into his face. After a measure, he seizes my hand and screws it. I bellow at the pain of it. Just before he broke my wrist completely, I knee him in his crotch. He cascades to the ground and I take this advantage to sit upon him. I keep pitching punches at him and don't resign even after he originates blood.

Right as I throw another punch, I am slammed off of Ally's dad and onto the ground by a petite figure. I look up to see a frightened Ally.

"Stop, you'll kill him!" She cries.

"Good!" I roar back at her.

Quickly, she thrusts herself off of me and scoots back in contradiction of the wall. She hugs her knees and stares at me in terror.

I couldn't even believe what I just said. I considered killing a man; a man that happened to be Ally's father. Is that what has become of me? A murderer?

I assemble back up and clamp my face in my hands. Before I know it, my palms are damp with my tears. I feel Ally cape her arms around me. I hug her back and relish her encirclement.

"I'm so sorry." I proclaim.

She kisses my cheek and lifts my face. She kisses my tears away. I tingle at her touch.

"Open up; Police." The door thuds from behind us.

We stand and open the door revealing the two officers.

"We were reported of loud screaming and bangs. Is everything alright here?" The tall ginger officer asks.

I step aside to expose Ally's father who was now cataleptic.

"Boy, do we have a story to tell you." I say.

* * *

It's been a week since Ally's father was arrested. They still haven't found Victor, but given that Ally is with me, she won't ever have to contract with that lunatic ever again.

Trish's parent's adopted Ally, since we weren't trusted to live alone. So now she has her best friend back. I just returned from dropping Ally off at her new home so I slump back onto my bed. I feel uncomfortable and see that there is a book under the covers.

It must be Ally's. I remember it from that day I heard her singing. It seems really important to her. Maybe I should see what's in it.

I knew it was wrong to read it, but I was curious. I flip it open to one of the earlier pages.

_Dear Songbook,  
Today wasn't that great of a day. I bet you could guess why. Yep, Austin freaking Moon. As I was walking through the cafeteria, I accidentally bumped into him. Of course he yelled and insulted me. What caught me off guard was when he decided to dump his tray of spaghetti on me.  
_

_The entire lunchroom roared with laughter. I was so humiliated. There was nothing I could do to make it all stop. I just ran out and locked myself in one of the janitor's closets. I wept in there for about the rest of the day.  
_

_What did I expect? He is a part of the Populars. They take an innocent nice person and make them ruthless. They ruin what could've been great. I really don't understand what I was thinking when I thought he would be different.  
_

_It's kind of weird to me that I even picked him in particular. He is the worst of them all. I guess you could say that Dallas was the nicest of them and he tripped me in the hallway yesterday.  
_

_That wasn't the worst part of my day. When I got home, my father beat me because I didn't make his bed. This puzzled me since he didn't even wake up when I left for school. I knew he was drunk so I didn't argue.  
_

_I just hope that tomorrow isn't as corrupt as today was.  
_

_I have to go, my dad is hungry._

_Sincerely, Ally.  
09/20/12_

Wow, I didn't know how much I hurt Ally. I was an abysmal. I just feel empty at the moment. If I could go back, I would have never done any of those things. Not only because I really like Ally now, but because I just despise what I've become.

She was under so many things and I made it worse for her… I am terrible.

I turn to another page halfway through the book.

_Dear Songbook,  
Today was an unusual day. I actually felt my heart speed up as Austin walked by me today. I know you might be thinking it was out of fear, but it wasn't that kind of feeling. I would know, I am very aware of what fear feels like.  
_

_I couldn't have feelings for Austin. He isn't liking material. Say god forbid we get together, how would school be like? I won't be wasting my time on such a fantasy.  
I'm just scared that something like that could happen. I would fall under his reins ever so quickly and let my guard down as he plans to break my heart.  
_

_Why am I even thinking like this? Austin is way too good for me. All the girls worship him, why would he choose the girl he bullies for pleasure? I just hope that these feelings fade away before I get attached. I would hate for any more pain than I already get.  
_

_I know this isn't a long entry, but I don't have anything else to write about. Please don't be angry._

_Sincerely, Ally.  
11/04/12_

I didn't deserve Ally. She had it all wrong. Ally was too good for me. I wish she could see what I could see. All I see is flawlessness. She is blind to the truth.  
I flip to another page. To be more specific, the last entry she wrote.

_Dear Songbook,  
Austin is really something. I mean that in the best way possible. He is just a great guy. He is so sweet to me. The only time I can remember all the pain he has dealt to me is when I read you over. At this point of time, I don't feel like there is a need to.  
_

_He saved my life. He ended what had been happening to me for two years in three weeks. I can never thank him enough.  
_

_I don't really like him anymore though. No, it is much more than that. I am scared to say that I love him. I don't want to put myself in something as imperative as this. I will always be afraid of getting my heart broken. So as of now, I won't say that is how I feel.  
_

_Nope, I still just __**really**__ like him. That is all.  
_

_I hate lying to myself, but as of now, it is all I can do. I know admitting I am lying to myself is proving this is indeed how I feel, but I just don't want to admit it. It's scary.  
_

_Oh who am I kidding? I love Austin. There I said it! I love him! I love him with every single inch of my heart. Every corner, every depth.  
_

_I just have to keep it a secret. Austin doesn't feel the same way. I don't want to pressure him into feeling a way he doesn't have to. The truth is, no one will ever love me. Those kinds of things don't happen in real life. Or at least, they don't happen to me.  
_

_I will release you from this depressing entry. Please have a great rest of the night. I will write in you the next time something interesting happens._

_Sincerely, Ally.  
03/27/13_

I lay back on the backboard and just let all of this sink in. Did I love Ally too? I mean I know that I really like her, but maybe it is much more than that. I don't know. I've never really been in love before. I just know what I am feeling right now is something I've never felt towards any other girl before. And I've had my fair share of misses.

Just before I shut the book close, I see Ally standing the doorway with an livid look masking her face.

"Austin, that is private! How could you read it? I have a lot of personal things in there!" She says staring at me with a frown.

"Sometimes you can be so inconsiderate. " She rants on.

Yep, I loved Ally. Even when her voice was full of irritation, it was still sweet to listen to. Getting fed up with her argument, I just blurt out what had been on my mind.

"I love you." I say.  
Ally immediately abandons her dispute. She looks and me and I stand leaving the book on the bed. I walk towards her and just wait for her to say something.

"What?" She asks.

"I love you." I repeat loving the way it rolled off of my tongue.

She just gazes into my eyes looking for any hints of indecisiveness . Assuming she didn't find anyone because I didn't feel any, she opens her mouth to speak.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Please review.  
I am really sorry that it takes me forever to update. It's summer and I have a lot more things to do, as weird as that sounds. Please just don't unfollow or unfavorite, I promise I won't disappoint.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**_

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

"I love you too." I breathe as I feel my tears fall.

Austin pulls me into a wonderful kiss. I let out a small sob during it so he pulls away.

"W-what's w-wrong?" He stammers.

"Nothing… There is nothing wrong. Everything is perfect." I say beaming while slithering my arms around his neck and pushing up on my toes helping me extent his lips.

There was absolutely nothing that could take this moment to shambles. I was in the presence of the one I love. And the one I love loves me back.  
We extract for air, but I don't let go of him. I solely embrace him securely as if I were to lose him.

* * *

"Austin,"

"Yeah?"

"How did you end up liking me?" I question.

He faces me and sustains his body weight with his arm. We were lazing outside in his yard gazing at the stars.

"What do you mean?" He queries.

"I mean, you went from bullying me to… well this." I elaborate.

He reverts on his back and beholds the stars.

"I always liked you." He says smiling to himself.

"That is news to me." I say.

"I bullied you because of the Populars, not because I wanted to."

"Okay." I say with a hint of melancholy.

He turns back to face me and compels me to look into his eyes which I gratefully do.

"Ally, that's all over with. I am done with the Populars. I love you." He says leaving a peck on my lips.

"I love you too."

"Good." He chuckles.

Austin intertwines our fingers and we chastely lie there in blissful silence. Moments like these were the ones I wish could last for eternity.

* * *

Today is Monday. School wasn't going to be tranquil given that everyone is aware of what I've been living through. Who wouldn't after all of the newspaper and internet articles? Like I've stated many times before, I loathe pity.

Austin and I enter the building hand in hand. The loquacious room hastily perished. All eyes were on us; more unambiguously, me. Agitation swamped me. My stage freight was kicking in hard.

Austin mildly squeezes my hand and we endure walking. Their judgments don't betray to follow me. The room was currently in utter silence. Then someone spoke out.

"Whore."

Austin halts us in our trails. I could already feel the tears stinging my eyes. He lets go of my hand and shoots around.

"Who said that?" Austin tests.

"I did." Someone says from behind Austin.

He turns and sees one of the Populars, Elliot Campbell.

"Dude, you're dating a slut." Elliot sneers.

By now my face was damp with tears. The inaudibility of the room was shattered with minor snickers throughout it.

Right before I thought Austin would retort with a comment, I see Elliot decrease to the ground. The room starts chanting as Austin sits on top of him and initiates pitching punches. It took about 3 boys to wrench him off of Elliot.

Austin modestly brushes himself off and strolls towards me again. I don't move; I was frozen. When he grasps my hand, I melt.

* * *

After that, nobody said anything to me for the rest of the day. Who would dare with a guy like Austin around? He is just incredible and I don't merit him.

I wasn't aware with how mistaken I was. It was the termination of the day and I was getting ready to leave. I stay at Austin's house every day after school. So simply I waited for him by my locker. But he never shows. Concerned, I go about the school checking in classrooms for him. The Spanish room was wide open so I decided to examine it. Dejectedly, I find Austin.

With his lips pressed up another girl. More specifically, Kira Starr, one of the Populars. I could feel the dagger being shunted right through my heart. What a liar.  
I attempt to nether out of the area I dreadfully entered. When I do, I thump into one of the desks. Austin tugs away and looks to me. My heart cracked. That's when I decided to run. I sprint out of the building so nippily that a cheetah couldn't win in a race with me.

"Ally, I can explain!" I perceive from behind me.

How cliché? I swear that line is used in every romance movie. Every time the person elects to clarify, it just makes the whole thing inferior.

Tears torrent down my face. Austin was supposedly the one person I trusted. Isn't that what love was fabricated of? What exactly did I anticipate? I tell myself every day that Austin may perhaps do something like this. I believe it all, but as soon as I see his face or hear his voice, it's like I never even considered it.

I keep running. I don't even glance back to see how close Austin may be or if he is even following me. Before I know it, I'm in a dark obscure place. Sort of like an alley. Even more cliché. When I turn to escape, I am smothered with an spiteful surprise.

"Hey cutie. Why you cryin'? I haven't done anything yet." A man who seemed to be in his late 20s slurs with his breath that reeked of alcohol.

His smirk nurtures as I attempt to run around him but miscarry. He crushes my arm and I shriek in pain. He thrusts me against the wall. The strange man bites my neck as if he were a vampire. He slides his hands under my shirt and I scream as stridently as I am capable of.

"Shut up, bitch. There is nothing you can do." He laughs.

I have heard that decree way too many times. I disregard him and remain screaming hopefully grabbing the attention of any local.

Then my plea is answered as the man is snatched off my body and slammed to the ground. Unfortunately, it was the boy with the familiar mop of blonde hair that saved me. He miens me and I just run off. Sure I was thankful he got that creep off of me, but he was the reason for it in the first place. I humbly find my way out and return home.

* * *

"He kissed her." I explicate to my best friend, Trish.

"Are you sure? Maybe it just looked like that from your angle." She delved.

"No. And anyway, say that was the case. Why would he say 'Ally, I can explain!'? That is what they all say when they know they did do something wrong."

"I guess you have a point."

"I just am so hurt, you know? Not even one day after he tells me he loves me and he has already cheated on me." I say wiping away the tears that leak down my face.

"So what are you going to do?" The Latina girl asks me.

"Break up with him…" I sigh feeling tears sting in my eyes yet again.

"What if he has a good enough explanation?"

"What kind of explanation would you accept as 'good' when the boy you love kisses another girl? I just don't want to see him tomorrow. I will do it some other time."

"How will you not see him tomorrow at school?"

"I'll skip." I exhale.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately." Trish giggles.

"…Yeah,"

* * *

**Please review. It really means a lot to me. I love to read how you guys feel about the story.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

I selected to avoid school and head down to the mall. If any person were to question why I wasn't in school, I'd simply tell them that I'm from out of town; even though it is none of their business.

The first store I visit is Sonic Boom. Boy, how I missed this place. When I was younger, I would hide in what I used as my practice room. When the world was harsh and cruel, that practice room was the only place I could spurt to. But that's all over with now.

If I could have any superpower, I would choose to be able to freeze time. I would stop it right now and just go up there.

Although, seeing how much that room has changed would probably hurt. I guess I'd rather not comprehend it unless of course it was exactly the way it was. I wish everything could be exactly the same.

I seat myself on one of the indoor benches admiring the view of all of the wonderful musical instruments. The sight is proximately congested with a familiar indecisive figure. Austin freaking Moon.

"Ally," He exhales.

I humbly stand and impulse through him as I march out of the store. Naturally, he follows.

"Leave me alone." I assert as he dailies up ahead of me.

"No. We need to talk!" He says.

"There is nothing to talk about." I snap.

"Please just let me explain."

I stay discreet and pause for his description. I ought to at least give him an effort to try and explain himself since I would find insufferable for all of this to come to an end. Detecting that he is permitted to the opportunity of speaking, he conquers it.

"Kira and I have nothing going on."

"Then what was that?! You had yourself all over her!" I shout as people glance in my direction and I shrink from their stares.

"She told me that if I kissed her, she would convince her dad to give me a record deal." He sighs.

His answer marks me to scoff. I stab to create an impulsion through Austin but he wouldn't let me abscond.

"So you couldn't have earned a record deal with hard work and talent? You had to give in to a girl who has been with more guys than underwear? You know kissing isn't all she wanted!"

"Ally,"

"No. Austin I'm done. I'm done with this conversation. I'm done with getting hurt. Most importantly, I'm done with you."

"Don't do this." He says frowning.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't have found out? _'Oh Ally is oblivious to everything, I can just kiss this girl and hopefully get a record deal and everything will be perfect!'_ or better yet, _'Oh Ally won't mind as long as I'm happy. Who cares if it breaks her heart?'_ Is that what you think to yourself?" I say feeling my heart ache.

"No. Ally, I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry, but it never fixes anything… Here I'll give it a try: Sorry Austin, but it's over."

"No, it can't be over." He says staring deeply into my eyes. At any other moment, I would've fragmented under his hex, but this was different. I was too hurt.

"But it is."

"I can't lose you. Ally, you're all I have." He implores.

"Well now you have a record deal." I wound him with a forged smile.

I turn and walk away crying softly.

"Come back here Allyson Marie Dawson! I love you!" He shouts from behind me.

By now my sobs had contracted to be so loud that I needed to shelter my mouth with my hand. Everyone near us had their eyes bonded on us. I didn't care. I merely impetus through the people who hoisted in my direction.

It twinges me to distinguish that this was the end. No more Austin, but a great deal more of pain. But I can't be with someone who can't keep themselves off another girl. It doesn't change my mind just because it was for a record deal. Getting a record deal should be based on diligence and dedication. Not smooching the daughter of the owner of Starr Records.

I know I didn't over exaggerate. He cheated on me. It doesn't matter if he had a reason or not, he still did it. Austin hurt me worse than my dad. At least my dad didn't pretend he loved or cared for me. Not even one day after Austin tells me, he gives himself to another girl.

This makes me wonder, is this the only time this has ever happened? Or is it the only time I've caught him? He did it ever so effortlessly. Maybe he kissed the female geek of the class to do his homework. Maybe he kissed a pretty cashier at a café to give him a free drink. Maybe he did more than kiss.

* * *

When I arrive home it is about 3:57 so I knew Trish was home. I enter our room and see her lying on her bed with a pillow over her face. I take it off and hit her in the face with it.

"Hey! What was that for?" She shouts.

I don't say anything; I just let out a small snivel. She quickly shoots up and appeals me into a hug.

"Ally what happened?" She demands.

"I broke up with him." I say through my sniffles.

"Oh," She sighs.

"How did he even know I was at the mall?!"

"Uhhhh… I might've let it slip."

"What do you mean?" I say drawing out of the hug to get a look at her expression.

"Well when I saw him at school, he was going out of his mind. I couldn't help but tell him."

"Trish!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It doesn't matter; it was all going to happen anyway. I just don't know how I will face him tomorrow at school… or any day at school."

"You don't think he'll sing you another song right?" She chortles.

I just gawp at her emotionless.

"He could try but it won't work. Nothing will. Just as things begin to amaze me, he ruins them. I love him… a lot, but I can't do this anymore." I say feeling tears glide down my face.

"Hun, I'm going to make us some hot chocolate… Better yet let's go buy some!" Trish exclaims.

"You're so lazy. Come on let's go." I get up and reach for my wallet from the top of our drawer, but Trish stops me.

"It's on me." She smiles.

* * *

**REVIEW AND DON'T HATE ME**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally_**

* * *

**Austin POV;**

_It's been a year since Ally broke up with me. Yes, one year. In this pessimism year, I was treated with the record deal I was promised. Though, Kira and I have no relationship going on whatsoever. I made that very clear that she and I couldn't move on any further. Surprisingly, she agreed.  
_

_I tried so hard to make Ally forgive me. I strained so many times to make our lover stronger than my mistake. I really did effort, but she didn't. Soon enough, I gave up.  
_

_I have so many new songs that I wrote just for her when I was going through the phase of apologizing. Jimmy, the owner of Starr Records, thinks it would be a phenomenal idea to have them used in my upcoming album. I'm still not sure if I should or not.  
_

_I still have feelings for Ally. Ever since she left me, I haven't been with any other girls. I began starting new relationships, but whenever I compared the girls to Ally, they didn't amount to her. No one ever can.  
_

_All good things must come to an end.  
_

_This is my senior year of high school, but I don't even go. I didn't necessarily drop out, but I never show up. I have a handful of concerts and interviews that interfere with my attendance. I guess you can literally say 'I am too cool for school'.  
_

_More than anything, I want to go back to school so I could just receive a simple glimpse of Ally. It's been so long since I've seen her.  
_

_But I must be honest; she doesn't really cross my mind as often as she used to. I am trying so hard to just drive the thought of her out of my life. And I think it's working.  
_

_I don't want to dwell on the past. All it does is agonize me to know what I once enjoyed is gone._

* * *

"_Okay Austin, one more time." Jimmy tells me from outside the recording box.  
_

_"I've already sang it three times!" I whine.  
_

_"This is the last time." He promises._

We are nothing without it

We are nothing without it

We are nothing without love

Cause there's just something about it, we can't live without it

We are nothing without love

Nothing without love

We are

We are

Stop. Let me tell you about a time in my life when I was sitting out

Wishing that she was still around every night

Thinking about you, call your phone

Never get a busy tone, we could go somewhere alone

And it would be alright.

I could have everything that this world has to offer

But without you it wouldn't mean a thing

I could have the riches baby on a silver platter

But I would trade it all for just one ring

Cause we are nothing without it

We are nothing without it

We are nothing without love

There's just something about it, we can't live without it

We are nothing without love

Nothing without love

We are

Nothing without love

We are

Nothing without love

Let me tell you about a girl on replay in my mind everyday

Wish she would never go away, please stay

Kissing you from head to toe, say I love you so you know

That I'll never I'll let you go,

I'll take the burn, to touch your flame

I could have everything that this world has to offer

But without you it wouldn't mean a thing

I could have the riches baby on a silver platter

But I would trade it all for just one ring

Cause we are nothing without it

We are nothing without it

We are nothing without love

There's just something about it, we can't live without it

We are nothing without love

Nothing without love

We are

Nothing without love

We are

Nothing without love

People we all take love for granted

We don't know what we got until it's gone

People we all take love for granted

We don't know what we got until it's gone

We are nothing without it

We are nothing without it

We are nothing without love

Cause there's just something about it, we can't live without it

We are nothing without love

Nothing without love

We are

Nothing without love

We are

Nothing without love

We are

Nothing without love

"_Great job! Alright, you're done for today." Jimmy tells me.  
_

_I simply nod my head and walk out in exhaustion. Singing is a lot of work. Hungry, I head down to the break room hopefully finding a snack.  
_

_"-identified as Allyson Dawson." The TV sounds as soon as I enter the room.  
_

_"Gary, what did that just say?" I ask the electrician who happened to be sitting in the room as well.  
_

_"What do you mean, the TV?"  
_

_"Yes! Rewind it!" I shout.  
_

_"Alright, alright!" He gets up and reaches for the remote and rewinds back.  
_

_"Stop!" I yell after I see Ally's face on the screen.  
_

_"Okay." He stops it and it plays.  
_

_"The body found in the home of Mark & Claudia de la Rosa has been identified as Allyson Dawson. Before she was murdered, there were signs of sexual assault. The suspect of the murderer is a man that goes by the name of Victor Barrington. Though he has been charged for rape, we cannot charge him for the murder. Evidence shows that there was more than one person at the scene. Alright back to you, Tom" The woman reporter says.  
_

_With every word she said my heart broke. Ally is gone. It seems so unreal. Without even realizing, I began to cry.  
_

_"Austin, are you crying?" Gary asks.  
_

_With sudden fury and desolation, I flip the table in front of me over. Coffee and muffins go flying everywhere. Gary quickly shoots up off of his chair.  
_

_"What the hell man?!" He shouts.  
_

_I don't say anything; I eccentrically go about the room knocking things over with rage.  
_

_I can't get it through my head that the girl I am in love with is the girl I will never see again. I can't help but know it's all my fault. If I were there with her, no one would dare touch her.  
_

_Ally didn't deserve to die, especially in this tactic. I still can't believe that these are the thoughts that are scuttling through my mind. She should be breathing with someone who loves her, even if it couldn't be me. She should be smiling extensively and behind that smile should be true contentment.  
_

_But no, her life was taken from her. Ally never did anything wrong. I can't even say that her breaking up with me was erroneous. I deserved it because I was an awful boyfriend.  
_

_I traded Ally's life for fame. I didn't know it at the time, but it is always the present-day that mattered. And that was the truth.  
_

_Soon, I halted the throwing of objects around. I find myself crumpling to the ground with huge pain in my back. Shit, I got tazed.  
_

_"Austin, what the hell has gotten into you?!" Jimmy yells from behind the security guard.  
_

_I stay soundless as I sit up. I shove my face in my hands and begin to cry. I don't care if it resembled weakness because in the end, Ally was permanently my weakness. At times she would be my strength.  
_

_"Austin, tell me what's going on!" Jimmy shouts.  
_

_"…She's gone." I murmur through my fingers.  
_

_"Who is?"  
_

_"Ally." I whimper.  
_

_"Who is Ally?"  
_

_"My ex-girlfriend."  
_

_"Why are you so upset about your ex-girlfriend?"  
_

_"Because I love her!" I shoot my face at Jimmy.  
_

_He sits beside me and pats my shoulder.  
_

_"Look son, I'm sorry."  
_

_I wipe away my stray tears and look back at Jimmy. I stand and walk out of the room sickened by the company. The only company I've wanted for so long was Ally and now it is impossible to get.  
_

_She's gone forever._

* * *

**_REVIEW!  
OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT OVER 20,000 VIEWS!  
_****Don't worry, this is not the end of the story. I actually have a few more ideas. I am thinking about ending it soon.  
****Please don't get angry with me, I will be starting a new story as soon as I finish this one.  
****Nothing Without Love~Max Schneider (My new favorite song)**  
_  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally_**

* * *

**Austin's POV;**

Then I woke up. It was all a dream. I fire from my bed and grasp that I indeed was crying. I don't know what I would've done with my life if I really did lose Ally. I know I did lose her, but I can always try to get her back. She is the only thing that makes me appreciate waking up every morning; now more than ever. I conjecture that dream was purely a wakeup call.

I head to my restroom and rinse my clammy face. The last thing I desired was to show up at school with signs that I was blubbing. I am_ the Austin Moon. The Austin Moon_ doesn't blub; he's a macho man.

It was benign to disclose that yesterday was the sorriest day of my life. That record deal I really sought sounds nowhere as appealing as it did a few days ago.  
I am going to eschew her deal even though it won't change anything, only my future. What's done is done; I just hope Ally can forgive me. A future without Ally is a future I don't want to live through. I have derived to the conclusion that I will do absolutely anything to get her back.

Anything.

* * *

When I came to school without Ally, the murmurs began to distribute amongst the students. Not even ten minutes through the school day and there already is a rumor.

They think I dumped Ally because she cheated on me with another Popular. Who? They haven't decided yet. These people are cracked.

Numerous girls stride up to me and say some of the same things.

"Austin, I would never cheat on you." A blonde girl says as I walk past her in the hallway.

"Girls are mean. But I'm all woman." A redhead says.

I merely ignore them all. There were too many to yell at.

I noticed Ally in homeroom but she didn't glance at me even once. She really is done with me. But I won't give up. I can't.

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

Apparently I'm the cheater.

I hate this school more and more every day. Next year I will still have to come back which sucks even more. With the same people, same gossips, same Populars.

Today, I tried so hard not to make eye contact with Austin. So far I haven't failed. I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that I still love him. I know he knows I do, but he needs to understand that I will fight. I won't give in to him. I can't.

* * *

I went the entire first period without looking at Austin. I even made it to my locker without getting hoven into any janitor's closet.

Once I cease the exchanging of my books and binders, I shut my locker and find Elliot leaning on the blue lockers beside me.

"Hey babe." He says.

"Excuse me?" I say.

He thrusts himself off the lockers and towers over me with a smirk highlighted on his face. He grips my shoulder and I shake his hand off.

"Oh come on baby, you didn't have a problem with it last night." He says throwing me a wink.

More and more people stopped and watched.

"Leave me alone." I whimper.

"Look, our relationship can't be kept a secret. I want everyone to know that you're my girl."

"I am not your girl!"

"Feisty, I like that." He growls.

He slides his hand to my waist and squeezes my side.

"Let me go!" I wail.

"What if I don't?" He challenges while zooming himself in on me.

Soon he places kisses all over my neck. Where in the hell are the teachers? Don't they even pay attention to the cameras?

"Stop!" I scream as he nibbles on my neck.

But he doesn't budge.

"Get off of me! Please!" I cry.

"You heard her, get off of my girlfriend." A familiar voice says.

Elliot pushes himself off of me and turns to face Austin.

"She isn't your girlfriend." He taunts as he struts away.

Austin looks at me and I scoff.

"He's right. I'm not."

"Sorry, I'm just used to it."

I walk away from him without saying another word. The room starts up again with the chatty noises.

"Can we talk this out?" He says following me.

"We already did."

"Ally,"

I don't reply, I just keep on forward.

"Ally!"

I continue to ignore him.

"Listen to me!" Austin roars yanking my arm.

I can't help but feel frightened. The entire room drowns into silence. They all wanted to hear what was going to be said next. Even though what happens isn't

what is going to be said in the rumors.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes.

I nod. He takes me to the side and speaks.

"Ally, what can I do to make things better? I am not going to go for the record deal."

"I'm not mad at you because you were offered a record deal. Actually, I'm not mad at all. I'm very just disappointed. Well, because you were willing to get one by kissing another girl the day after you confess your love to me. You didn't even mean it." I explain.

"I do love you! She means nothing and I will do anything for you and I to be together."

"Prove it." I whisper finding my eyes locked with his.

He starts to lean in and I catch myself. There he goes again, possessing me with his charm. I pace away leaving him where he is.

I can't be so easy. If he truly loves me, he needs a challenge. More than anything, I want Austin to prove to me that he was worth it. More than anything, I want us to be perfect. More than anything, I want him to honestly love me and have nothing get in the way of that.

I hope I wasn't asking for too much.

* * *

When it was time for lunch, Trish and I sat at a table by ourselves. Kind of like how Austin and I used to. With Trish around, I actually found myself smiling. She really knows how to help me through this. I guess I've missed a lot of fun without a best friend. It's really great to have her back.

Our fun came to an end as Austin approached our table. He held his tray in his hands and just stared at me.

"Yes?" Trish says for me.

"Ally, can I talk to you… in private?" Austin asks.

"Anything you say to me can be said in front of Trish." I say turning to Trish and lending her a beam.

"O-okay. He sets his lunch down and pulls up a chair beside me.

"Well… I was wondering if you and I could just be friends." He says gazing into my eyes.

Why did that hurt me as much as it did?

"Austin I,-"

"Look, I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all. I can't lose you. So if this is the only way for us to keep talking, then I'll take it." He says smiling a bit.

"…Okay, I guess you can call us friends." I say smiling back.

No one said a word after that. Our table soon drifted to an awkward silence. The worst kind there was.

"Aw, come on! When we were dating, there wasn't anything we couldn't talk about! Why is it a problem now?" Austin breaks the reticence.

"I don't know; we've never been friends before. I don't know how I am supposed to talk to you." I clarify.

"I'll be right back." Trish says standing up and walking out of the cafeteria.

Damn her; leaving me here all alone with Austin.

"Let's hang out at my place afterschool today." Austin suggests.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." I decline.

"I won't pull anything if that's what you're worried about." He says shooting me a playful wink.

"…Okay…" I say giving Austin an unsure look.

"Okay cool!" He says standing up with his tray and heading back to the Populars.

Trish comes back from behind me.

"What was that all about?"

"Ahh!" I shriek.

"Trish you almost gave me a heart attack!" I yell.

"Sorry." She giggles.

"Turns out I'm going to his house afterschool today. Don't wait up for me." I tell her.

"Ally…?"

"He said he won't try anything!"

"Whatever." She says with her voice seeping sarcasm.

"Trish, I might as well give him a shot." I say turning to look at him from across the cafeteria.

He was already looking at me. Wary, I turn my head quickly back to Trish.

"I don't know what to do. I want there to be nothing between us, but then again, I want everything."

"Just give him a chance." She advises.

"We'll be friends. That's all."

* * *

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW!  
I will not be updating until I get at least 20 more reviews. Yep, that's how low I am stooping.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally_**

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

It is the end of the school day. Austin and I are walking in obstinate silence to his home. I am inept of categorically finding the words to speak with him yet. He hurt me and I can't just let that go.

He unlocks the door to his house and lets me enter first. I uncomfortably stance in front of his door while he strides over to his couch.  
"Come on." He says slapping a spot next to him on the sofa.

Déjà vu.

I seat myself next to him while making it certain that there was a vast enough space between us.

"So our school has a talent show." Austin articulates twiddling his thumbs.

"Really?" I ask apathetic.

"Yeah, I signed up for it." He notifies me.

"That's cool."

"Good because I signed you up too." He snickers.

"What?!" I gasp.

"Yep, you need to get over your stage freight." He encourages.

"That's easier said than done."

"You'll never know until you try."

"What if I can't do it? What if I mess up and everyone laughs?"

"You'll never get over it if that is what you say every time you have the chance to try."

"This is high school. If I mess up, I'll be devoured alive!"

"You're amazing, and if you practice you won't be 'devoured alive'." He mocks.

"I couldn't even sing in front of you, I doubt I'll be able to do it in front of our entire school." I illuminate.

"Let's change that then. Just tell me you'll give it a shot."

"No thank you." I demur.

"You mean 'yes please'."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine!" I shout drained from the juvenile argument.

"Yes!" He cries in triumph.

"Whatever." I say drained of the disagreement.

"So what song are you going to sing?" I ask Austin.

"That is a secret." He says bopping my nose.

"So you've already decided?" I question.

"No." He chuckles.

"I don't know what I should do." I admit.

"Write a song." He recommends.

"About what?"

"Whatever you want."

"I don't know what that is."

"Friendship." He says looking deep into my eyes sending shivers down my spine.

"Sounds good." I smile timidly.

"Let's do something." Austin proposes.

"Like…?"

"Bowling?" He complies.

"You know I suck at that!" I exclaim.

"That is why we should do it! I need something to entertain me." He laughs.

"You're so mean." I jeer.

"So is that a yes?" He asks me.

"Let's go." I agree standing.

"Help me up." He says sagging his arms to me like that day before.

"Um…" I felt rough with recalling that memory.

"Oh, sorry." He says pushing himself off the couch.

* * *

When we get to the bowling alley and equip our bowling shoes, we inaugurate our game in which I was losing upon. Austin and I detained turns. While he bowled spares and strikes, I was fortunate to know down just one pin. He tormented me here and there and it was annoying me. I wanted to prove him wrong and show him that I could be just as good as he was.

But clearly, I wasn't. Soon enough, I cede and consult Austin for help.

"Austin, I can't do this and I am getting real tired of your shit!" I bellow.

He strides over to me without unraveling a word. He clenches a red bowling ball from the ball return and delivers it to me. I slink my fingers through the three holes of the orb and wait for further instruction. He presses his body in contrary to my back and clutches my hand and I automatically feel electricity shoot up my spine. Then he swipes my arm back and forth.

"Let go when I say." He tells me in the calmest voice.

"O-okay." I say still hypnotized.

He swings my arm one more time.

"Let go." He says flatly.

I follow his mandate and the bowling ball rolls down the lane. Austin emancipates me and travels back to his original stance, throwing himself on the bench. I watch in awe as I get a strike.

"Oh my god!" I shriek out of victory.

"Yay!" I say dancing flapping my arms around.

"Ally, stop it." Austin yells from his lounge.

"I'm going to try it again!" I declare with a rapid eruption of confidence.

I hasten over to the set of bowling balls.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I believe it is my turn." Austin says rising from the bench and hustling to me.

"But I want to play now…" I say pouting my lip at him.

"Aww… No." He says.

I take a yellow ball and charge towards the lane. He hunts me and seizes me by my waist. Austin coils me about and I constrict my grip on the ball fearing that it might perhaps fall.

"Stop!" I screech through my giggles.

He sets me on the ground and snatches the ball I had gotten. He runs pass the lane and rolls it from his side. To my disbelief, it's another strike.

"Austin!" I holler in frisky annoyance.

I surge to him and birth the throwing of punches at his back.

"That doesn't hurt." He sneers.

I halt my punches. I get hold of a tad of his skin on his back with my sharp finger nails and pinch as hard as I can. He roars in pain and I can't help but laugh hysterically.

"Okay, that hurt." He says and I laugh even harder.

"Don't mess with me." I say aiming my finger at his face.

He flings his hands up in defense. I strut away to choose another bowling ball. Then I stride back over to our lane. Self-reliance suffocates me and I spool the ball down the alley.

I was so cross when I only knocked down three pins. I could hear Austin in the background laughing riotously. I couldn't help but scream out of pure rage. Austin walks over to me with another ball.

"Here," He says handing it to me.

I take the ball from him and he stands beside me. He offers pointers and tips on how I should clench the ball.

"No! You can't hold it like that; those holes are there for a reason!" He exclaims. "Okay, now swing your arm back… Not that far back!" He adds. "Okay now, let go when you swing it forward… Better yet, when I say so."

"Now!" He shouts and I discharge the bowling ball and observe as it rolls down the lane.

"A spare!" I cheer.

I leap on Austin and give him the biggest hug. When I let go, he doesn't.

"Austin…"

"Sorry, habit." He says freeing me and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay." I beam.

"So can we leave now? I am tired of beating you." He taunts.

"We are going to leave not because you want to, but because I want to." I say stabbing my tongue out at him.

"Whatever." He chuckles.

"Come on, fatty." I say hitting his stomach and feeling a harsh aching in my hand.

"Ow!" I exclaim in pain. "What are those, bricks?"

"My abs." He says flatly.

"Go eat McDonalds or something." I encourage.

"I did… yesterday." He says in the same tone.

* * *

The talent show is in unerringly one week. I didn't have to audition because Austin convinced the students in charge to let me participate without doing so. I am unaware of how or what he said or did to make them let me do this, but whatever he did worked.

At the moment, I am in his home. We are beginning to write my song. I don't comprehend why he insists on helping me write it. He should be concentrating on his song, not mine. He was entered in this too.

"I'll be right back; I need to use the restroom." I say leaving the piano bench in Austin's room.

When I am done with that, I come back into his room and see him taking off his shirt with his back turned to me. I can't help but stare at his impeccable muscle tone. He swiftly turns around from the sound of the door.

"Oh hey." He says as if I walking in on him like this were nothing abnormal.

"Why are you shirtless?" I say gluing my eyes to his six pack of abs.

"I got an ink stain on my shirt. So I'm changing it… Unless you want me to stay like this." He says seductively approaching me.

"Put a shirt on." I say without taking my eyes off his chest.

"Alright, alright." He laughs.

He walks over to one of his many drawers and selects a teal coloured shirt. He slips it over his well-built body and I find myself dissatisfied. Ally, what the hell has gone into you? You're supposed to be getting over him!

Austin walks back to the piano and sits on the bench leaving just enough space for me. I sit next to him, once again creating a distance between us. I play arbitrary notes upon the piano and find a tune I am fond of.

"How does this sound?" I ask replaying the melody.

"It's okay, but it would sound better if you did this." He says playing it a bit faster with more notes added in.  
I duplicate his melody.

_"When you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in, someone will throw it." _I sing.

"Damn, Ally."

"That was really bad wasn't it?" I ask dipping my head in humiliation.

"It was perfect." He says hauling me off guard.

"Really?"

"I told you, you're amazing."

"Thanks Austin." I smile.

"Sing it again."

_"When you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in, someone will throw it." _I sing and jot down in my songbook.

_"And when you're afraid that you're going to break, and you need a way to feel strong again… _That's all I got." Austin sings.

_"Someone will know it." I add on.  
_

"Here, start from the beginning." Austin tells me while playing the melody once again.

_When you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in, _

_Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid that you're going to break, and you need a way to feel strong again, _

_Someone will know it_

"Okay, now here is where we can speed things up." Austin tells me.

He plays a faster tune that fits the first faultlessly. Austin was better with music than I was with words.

_"And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope"_ I sing.

"_Cause' someone's going to be there when you don't"_ He adds on.

"It's missing something, don't you think?" I ask.

"Just add another 'when you don't' and you'll be fine." He assures.

"This song would be perfect with some guitar." Austin enhances as he stands and flurries over to his closet pulling out a beautiful acoustic guitar.

He begins to strum it with an even beautiful melody.

_"If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want to laugh, I'll be your smile." _I sing and write at once.

_"If you want to soar, I will give you more." _Austin sings.

"That didn't sound right, but I like that idea." I giggle.

"_If you want to fly, I will be your sky."_ I correct.

_"Anything you need, that's what I'll be." _Austin sings as he gazes into my eyes.

"Wow." I say getting lost in his mocha eyes.

"Let's put it all together." He advocates.

_When you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in, _

_Someone will throw it_

**And when you're afraid that you're going to break, and you need a way to feel strong again, **

**Someone will know it  
**Austin joins in.

_**And even when it hurts the most, **_

_**Try to have a little hope**_

_**Cause' someone's going to be there when you don't**_

_**When you don't**_

_**If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you want to laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you to want to fly, I will be your sky**_

**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**

"Yes!" I say high fiving Austin.

"Now we just need to make this chorus a little longer." He elucidates.

"Austin, it's been a long day, I want to go home." I say.

"Be here tomorrow after school?"

"Sure." I confirm. "Now drive me home." I order.

* * *

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW!  
****I will be ending this story soon. Have no fear, I will be starting a new one once this one is over with. Hopefully the next one will be 234563456787890 million times better since I won't be such an amateur. **


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally_**

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

Austin and I have gotten closer. Not as close as before, but we are still good friends. Maybe this is the way it should be. Perhaps Austin and I just aren't meant to be.

The talent show is tomorrow. We still haven't finished writing my song. I don't know why. Usually, I finish songs as soon as I begin to write it. We always pushed it back to have fun. Not that kind of fun… But we did what all friends do.

Currently I am drawing an end to our procrastination. We are going to finish this song today!

"Let's have a snack." Austin says.

"No."

"Why?" He whines.

"We need to finish this song." I tell him.

"We can finish it after I have some pancakes."

"No."

"Please!"

"When we finish this song, I will make you two dozen pancakes." I offer.

"Three dozen and it's a deal."

"Whatever, now let's start."

Austin begins strumming his guitar and I play the keys on the piano.

_When you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in,_

_Someone will throw it_

**And when you're afraid that you're going to break, and you need a way to feel strong again,**

**Someone will know it**

_**And even when it hurts the most,**_

_**Try to have a little hope**_

_**Cause' someone's going to be there when you don't**_

_**When you don't**_

_**If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you want to laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you to want to fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

"That's all we have." I say.

"Let's use the same idea after the 'anything you need' part." Austin says.

"Sounds good… If you want to dance… I'll be your… Nope I got nothing." I sigh.

Austin takes a look outside of his window. A light bulb appears over his head.

"What?" I ask him.

"My neighbors are painting their house." He says pointing out the window.

"So?" I ask confused.

_"If you want to climb, I'll be your ladder." _He sings.

"That's good!" I scream.

"Really?"

"Yes! I am writing that down." I say picking up my songbook.

When I finish, I walk over to the window. I see a man on a ladder painting the side of supposedly what was his home. So that's where Austin got that from. He's getting better at writing every day.

_"If you want to run, I'll be your road."_ He whispers coming from behind me.

I feel his breathing on my neck. I can't help the shivers that travel my body.

"I like that." I exhale.

I turn around quickly. I find Austin only a couple of inches away from my face. I run to the side of us to my songbook. I hurriedly jot that lyric down. I sit back on the piano bench and replay the melody.

"Ally, you know I still love you, right?"

"We broke up three weeks ago, please try to move on." I tell him.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Besides, I didn't tell you that to persuade into going back out with me. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"I'm sorry, Austin."

"Stop saying that."

"If you ever need a friend, I'll be there for you. I just want you to know that." I tell him.

Then a lyric dawned over me.

_"If you want a friend, doesn't matter when."_ I sing and write.

_"Anything you need, that's what I'll be."_ Austin adds.

"The last word needs to rhyme with 'be'." Austin says.

"Here, let's just sing it and see what fits at the time." I say.

He picks up his guitar and begins to strum. I play the melody on the piano.

_When you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in,_

_Someone will throw it_

**And when you're afraid that you're going to break, and you need a way to feel strong again,**

**Someone will know it  
**Austin sings as he sits beside me on the bench.

_**And even when it hurts the most,**_

_**Try to have a little hope**_

_**Cause' someone's going to be there when you don't**_

_**When you don't**_

_**If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you want to laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you to want to fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
**_Austin gazes into my eyes and I stare back into his beautiful chocolate eyes.

_**If you want to climb, I'll be your ladder**_

_**If you want to run, I'll be your road**_

_**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_You can come to me._

Austin's eyes glistens in light of the room. How does a boy as handsome as him be in love with someone as plain as me? I didn't deserve him, that's why I let him go.

He leans in. I can't help but do the same. Before I can recognize what's happening, his lips touch mine. It took me about seven seconds to pull away.

"Why'd you stop?" Austin asks.

"I can't do this." I tell him.

"Why not? I know you love me too. Why can't we just be together?" He questions.

"You cheated on me!" I exclaim.

"And it is the thing I regret the most. I will do whatever it takes to be with you again. I would even chop off my hands!" He elaborates.

"Then do it!"

Austin gets up. I yank him back down by his shirt.

"Are you crazy? Why would you cut off your own hands?" I ask in repulsion.

"They're useless if they aren't in yours." He says resurrecting his look back into my eyes.

"Bye, Austin." I stand.

"Can I at least give you a ride home?"

_**"**_I'll walk." I pace out the door.

"I'm sorry!" He calls from his room.

I know I shouldn't be as angry as I was. In the end, I did kiss him back. But, I was still irate that it happened. I guess I am more incensed with myself than Austin. I promised myself I wouldn't crumple but I did just that.

As soon as I walk out of the house, I regret everything. I turn back around and just stare at his home in awe. So much has happened here. I am walking out of it in anger. That kills me. So many good things that changed me in every way possible have been devoted here.

If I were stronger, I would run back up there. I would forget every wrong thing Austin ever did. Instead, I would remember everything he had done right. I would take him back. I would love him. I would kiss him. I would make my life perfect.

But I'm too weak. I have always been. I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I do next. It will always dwell in the back of my head. I won't ever be proud of myself for anything.

I go home.

* * *

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE  
The next chapter is the last chapter. Thank you guys for reading my story, it really means a lot to me. I really appreciate all of your reviews,follows,and favorites.  
Please follow and favorite as well!  
Alright, have a good rest of the day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally  
LAST CHAPTER_**

* * *

**Ally's POV;**

Today is the day of the talent show. I am really nervous for two reasons. One, I haven't talked to Austin since yesterday when I kissed him. Two, I have stage freight.

I have no idea on how I agreed to all of this. What the hell was I thinking? Me singing in front of people? Oh yes, that sounds marvelous.

I am concerned about seeing Austin after my blow up yesterday. Maybe he'll be angry with me. That is the last thing I need right now.

I enter the school doors having sickness overwhelm my stomach from the thought of actually singing here tonight. The first person I see is Austin. For once he wasn't looking at me. And for once, that bothered me. I know he simply did not notice me, but I can't help but feel like this.

I head down to my locker. I pull out my needed binders and books for my first period, Civics. As soon as I shut the door, I see Austin in my in front of me; his body leaning against the lockers crossing his arms in contradiction of his chest.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." Austin says flatly.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out.

"Stop saying that."

"I can't stop saying that because I'm always doing something wrong."

"You didn't so anything wrong."

"Then why do I feel like this?"

"Come on. You don't want to be late for homeroom." He says walking beside me. "You ready for tonight?" Austin asks.

"No."

"Aw, you nervous?"

I look up at him with a blank face.

"What? I'm just asking." He snickers.

"I'm glad to see you're not angry with me." I tell him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He says.

* * *

School passed by quickly. Too quickly, might I add? Austin asked me to come to his house after school today to practice, but I declined his offer. I couldn't let what happened yesterday happen again. I know that's a stupid reason not to practice, but I just don't have the heart to do it.  
As of now, Trish and I are picking out my outfit for tonight.

"You should wear a dress."

"No."

"You need to look sexy!" Trish exclaims.

"No."

Trish pulls out a short fiery red dress from her closet. It began to shimmer as soon as the light hit it. It was a one shoulder strap beautiful dress.

"I got you this for your birthday, but I think you need it more now."

"Trish, that's nice, but I will not wear a dress. And that's way too tight!"

"You have a figure! It will look amazing!"

"Trish…"

"Ally…" She mocks.

"Fine!" I shout snatching the very revealing dress.

"Good girl, now put it on!" She yells pushing me into the bathroom.

I unclothe myself. I slip the dress over my body. Once it's on properly, I look into the tall mirror. The dress's length ended about five inches above my knees so I could move around with ease. The dress was tight, but not tight enough that it constricted me. It followed the curves of my body ever so perfectly that it made me feel ready to take on the world.

Let's just say that the dress was flawless. I didn't deserve to wear it. I walk leave the bathroom and enter the room Trish and I were in previously.

"Oh my god!" She starts squealing.

"You look perfect! Come on let me do your hair and makeup!" She shouts pulling me.

She drags me to her desk and forces me to sit on the chair. She grabs her curling iron and plugs it in.

"While I do your makeup, the curling iron is going to heat up. It's old so it takes a while." She explains.

She pulls out her huge bag of makeup from the depths of her closet.

"Whoa, that is a lot of makeup! How did I never see that before?" I ask.

"I kept a secret from my mom. She doesn't know I have all of this."

"You couldn't even tell your best friend?" I gasp.

"You would tell on me!" She chuckles.

"Would not!" I disagree.

"Oh okay, Ally." She says with hints of sarcasm.

I giggle at her attitude. She stands in front of me and seizes my face.

* * *

Trish finished applying my makeup and curling my hair. I looked in the mirror and for once in my life, I felt beautiful. The reflection in the mirror was the one I wanted to see.

"You look gorgeous!" She squeals.

"Thank you, Trish."

"No need. I should be thanking you." She says.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For still being my friend even after all of the terrible things I've done and said to you." She says.

"What's important is that you're here now." I tell her.

She smiles as give me a bear hug.

"I love you, Ally. I'm so lucky to have you as a best friend." She says.

"I love you too, Trish." I say.

"Yay! Now come on, help me pick out my outfit." She giggles.

* * *

"Up next, Austin Moon singing _Where Is My Rose _by NLT!" The host of the talent show says through the microphone. |

The audience goes wild. Austin was one of the most popular kids in school, why wouldn't they?

I didn't see him all night.

The curtain is drawn and Austin was revealed. He stood gripping his acoustic guitar. His eyes wander the crowd as if he were looking for someone. Then his mocha orbs land on me. I see them widen. Then a smile cracks over his face.

He begins the strumming of his guitar.

_My love,  
_ He stares deeply into my eyes. It felt like he was touching my soul.

_Don't you know you're all that I think of?_

_Many days have gone_

_I'm away from you_

_Said you'd be at home_

_Just waiting' by the phone_

_I still ain't talk to you_

_My love,_

_Thought we understood that my heart's true_

_I'm running out of time_

_Girl I need you_

_I spent up my last dime_

_I'm not going to sleep tonight till' I hear your voice_

_Where is my rose?  
_ He frowns.

_The one I gave to you_

_Where is my rose?_

_Don't say we're through_

_Where is my rose?_

_You know I'm missin' you_

_Has it wilted in the cold?_

_Where is my rose? _

_Where is my rose?_

_My love,_

_Remembering your eyes when I kissed you  
_ He closes his eyes.

_Still lingers in my mind_

_How I wish to cross the miles so wide_

_But hold you close tonight_

_I need to know_

_Where is my rose?_

_The one I gave to you _

_Where is my rose? _

_Don't say we're through_

_Where is my rose?_

_You know I'm missin' you _

_Has it wilted in the cold?_

_Where is my rose?_

_Don't wanna say goodbye  
_ Austin's eyes unlock and they are at me once again.

_Not supposed to cry_

_So I got to let her know_

_No, I just can't let her go_

_Where is my rose?_

_The one I gave to you_

_Where is my rose?_

_Don't say we're through _

_Where is my rose? _

_You know I'm missin' you _

_Has it wilted in the cold?_

_Where is my rose?_

_The one I gave to you _

_Where is my rose? _

_Don't say we're through_

_Where is my rose?_

_You know I'm missin' you _

_Has it wilted in the cold?_

_Where is my rose?_

_My rose, my rose, my rose, my rose_

_Where is my rose?_

_My rose, my rose, my rose, my rose_

_Where is my rose?_

_My rose, my rose, my rose, my rose_

_Has it wilted in the cold?_

_Where is my rose..._

He doesn't remove his gaze from me. It is when the sound of cheering and whistles startup he looks away. An immense smile profits over his face. He exits the stage through the stairs to the audience.

I push my way through the mass to get to him. Just before I was close enough to talk to Austin, Cassidy throws herself on him.

"Oh my god, Austy! You are amazing!" She screeches.

"Thanks, Cass." He smiles.

"I thought I was the only one who listened to NLT." She flirts.

"Nope, I love them. It's kind of weird since I'm a guy, but whatever." He shrugs.

They sustained their conversation on after that. I simply walk away observing there wasn't any room for me. I couldn't help but feel annoyed. I wanted to be the first person to talk to Austin. I wanted him to be the one to help me tranquil down.

I felt so unimportant. It should be me having this amazing discussion with him. I know I have Trish by my side, but it's just not the same. I wanted Austin. I knew that song was for me. I felt it. He told me as well. Not verbally, but physically. He told me with his eyes and that is the best way to tell anyone anything.

My turn was coming up. My stomach is in knots. I still can't believe I approved of all of this. I was exactly two acts away from either overcoming my stage freight or possible making it even worse.

I entered the bathroom and stared myself in the mirror. The girl I saw didn't look like me. No, she was much more beautiful. She looked like more fun. She looked like the type of girl everyone wanted to talk to. She looked like anything but me.

I didn't know if I wanted to go back to looking like myself or just stay like this. Yes, I felt beautiful, but I knew that as soon as I would wipe away all of this makeup, I would go back to being unpleasant and revolting. I would go back to being myself.

I still talked the same, I still held the same attitude, and I still was me. I just didn't look like it. Was that bad?

"Hey, Ally." Trish says from behind me. I perceive her through the mirror.

"Hey." I say flatly.

"What's the matter?"

"This isn't me." I declare.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't look like this." I say gesturing to my face and body.

"Yes, yes you do." She says.

"No, that isn't me." I say pointing at my reflection in the mirror.

"Then who is it?" She asks.

"…It can't be me." I say.

"But it is! Ally, you are gorgeous."

"Then why do I feel like I'm not?" I say shooting myself at her.

"Simple, you are stupid." She giggles.

Without a word, I pull Trish in for a hug.

* * *

I stand behind the sealed curtain. I was next. The juggling and dancing acts have had their turn and now it was mine. I held Austin's acoustic guitar in my hands shaking. He still didn't speak with me after his performance. Trish was the one who had gotten it for me.

"Up next, we have… Ally Dawson singing a song she wrote!" The host says.

The curtain pulls back. The entire audience had their eyes glued on me. I began to tremble even more than I had been before. The first person I see in the pool of people is Austin. He watches me with a smile on his face. I shake my head signaling that I couldn't do this.

He impulses through the crowd and hurries onto the stage. Deprived of words, he takes my guitar.

"I'll sing it with you." He smiles shyly.

I nod still very nervous.

"Just pretend it's only you and me. Nobody else is out there." He whispers in my ear.

I smile taking in the remembrance of our song writing sessions. Austin initiates the strumming to his guitar. I cement my eyes shut as I approach the microphone.

_When you're on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in,_

_Someone will throw it_

**And when you're afraid that you're going to break, and you need a way to feel strong again,**

**Someone will know it  
** I unfasten my eyes at the sound of Austin's sweet angelic voice. I gape at him and he looks back at me.

_**And even when it hurts the most,**_

_**Try to have a little hope**_

_**Cause' someone's going to be there when you don't**_

_**When you don't  
**_ His coffee eyes glisten in the light of the spotlight.

_**If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you want to laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you to want to fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_**If you want to climb, I'll be your ladder**_

_**If you want to run, I'll be your road**_

_**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_You can come to me._

We finish off the song gazing deeply into each other's eyes. The entire room roars with applause and cheering. That boosted up my self-esteem! I look away from Austin and to the crowd. They all were standing while they hooted and hollered. That was the first standing ovation I had ever gotten.

I beamed so widely. I had finally come over my stage freight. I didn't have to worry about standing in front of a crowd or singing in front of anyone. I had done it. I got over what haunted me the most.

The curtain closes. I return my view back at Austin. He was smiling as well.

"You did it!" He exclaims.

"I know!" I say pulling him into an embrace.

"Thank you so much, Austin. I couldn't have done any of this without you." I say pulling away so I could see his face, but without letting go.

"I can't do anything without you." He says.

At that moment, I knew that I wanted to be with Austin. Every little senseless unwise thing he had ever done would never be able to amount to all of the great things. He was the one for me. There was no reason to deny it. Maybe we were simply made for each other.

I stood on the tip of my toes and pulled him into a wonderful kiss. He kisses back instantaneously. We moved in perfect sync. I really missed the way his lips felt on mine.

We pull away from the lack of air. He looks back at me shocked.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He asks.

"I love you." I whisper.

He replies with another kiss. I am the one to pull away.

"Promise me you'll never hurt me again." I demand.

"I promise." He says zooming in on me.

I put a finger over his lips.

"Promise me that you'll keep this promise." I tell him.

"I promise." He says.

"Promise me-"

"Ally, I love you to the moon and back. What I did was the most stupid thing I have ever done. I promise to never do anything that stupid again. Though I can't promise you for being stupid in general."

"Okay." I smile removing my finger from his lips. "Austin, I want to be with you."

"Thank god!" He says leaning down creating another kiss.

Our reunion was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The host of the talent show stood tapping his foot in impatience.  
"Our next act needs to come on, so I'd appreciate it if you two exited this stage." He says.

Austin and I do as we are told. We depart to the hallway.

"Do you remember this?" Austin asks as he digs his hand into his pocket. Soon, he pulls out a necklace. The necklace he has gotten me that day at the mall.

"Oh my, you kept that?" I ask in pure shock.

"I was hoping to give it back to you the day you did something extraordinary. This seemed like perfect timing." He beamed. "Here turn around."  
I do as I am told. Austin pushes my hair out of the way as he clips the chain around my neck. I feel the cold necklace hit my chest gently. I turn back around and let out a smile.

He comes in for another kiss, but once again, I stop him.

"Ally, let me kiss you! It's been so long." He whines.

"I can't just kiss you in public!" I say.

"Oh, so you want to go somewhere private?" He says seductively.

"No. I am saying I am not going to kiss you."

"Ally!" He pouts.

"Austin!" I mock.

"You can't do this to me."

"Watch me." I challenge. "Here's the deal; if you can catch me, you can kiss me." I say taking off my heels.

Once I have slipped my shoes off my feet, I throw them at Austin and charge down the hallway. I could hear his footsteps coming close by.

"You better still have my shoes!" I shout.

"I do!" I hear him call back.

Just as I make my turn, I see it's a dead end. When I turn back around, I see Austin walking towards me. I try to around him, but he grabs me by my waist with his empty arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He says in a deep voice.

"I give up." I sigh.

"Good." He says dropping my heels to the floor pushing me up against the wall.  
I take a deep breath as I stare back into his chocolate eyes. Before I knew it, his lips press up against mine.

For once in my live, I felt loved; truly loved. I felt that Austin and I were inseparable. In my cruel life, I found something pleasurable.

Not anyone could ruin this moment for me. Not Cassidy, not Victor, not my dad. I can't let the people who torment me get in the way of my happiness. I deserve to be happy. I deserve to be loved. I deserve to be human. No one can change that.

No matter what happens later, I will always carry this memory with me. That is all the mattered. At this moment, I truly believed that I could _Make it Through Whatever_.

* * *

**The End.  
Where Is My Rose ~ NLT  
You Can Come To Me ~ Laura Marano/Ross Lynch  
Ohhhh my god... You Can Come To Me & I Think About You full versions came out yesterday! They are sooooo good!  
Anyway, Review, favorite, follow! Tell me what your favorite part of the story was. Tell me whatever the hell you want to tell me :)  
I will not be making a sequel. I just feel that there is no need. I am starting a new story as we speak. It is auslly, don't worry.  
Anyways, once again, that you so much for everything. Without you guys, I probably would've quit writing a while ago. Thank you, I'll see you in my next story! :)**


End file.
